KAMSEUPAY !
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: KAMSEUPAY adalah salah satu lagu ataupun kata kata yang sedang ngetren ngetrennya saat ini. Tapi bagaimanakah jika kata 'KAMSEUPAY' adalah kata kata sehari harimu yang biasa kau pakai untuk mengatai teman temanmu yang emang udah dasarnya KAMSEUPAY! Chp 4 Up! HIATUS
1. Uh ! Cowok KAMSEUPAY !

**KAMSEUPAY !**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To Level – 5**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Humor , Romance (?)**

**Main Chara(s) : Midori , Masaki , Tsurugi , Tenma , Shindou , Kirino , dkk.**

**WARNING : FIC INI BUKAN UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN! , INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN DAN KESENANGAN SAJA!.**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#KAMSEUPAY!#**

**.**

**.**

Story Summary : **KAMSEUPAY **adalah salah satu lagu ataupun kata kata yang sedang ngetren ngetrennya saat ini . Tapi bagaimanakah jika kata **'KAMSEUPAY'** adalah kata kata sehari harimu yang biasa kau pakai untuk mengatai teman temanmu yang emang udah dasarnya **KAMSEUPAY!...**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu seperti biasanya para siswa SMP Raimon berdatangan dengan riang gembira. Riang karena memang ini sudah KEHIDUPAN dan KEBIASAAN sehari hari mereka (?) .Atau itu mungkin karena mereka tidak sabar menceritakan hal menarik pada teman temannya , atau mungkin mereka tidak sabar untuk menerima pelajaran . Atau juga beberapa datang ke Sekolah hanya sekedar untuk menemui sang pujaan jantung #plak# maksudnya sang pujaan hati.

Namun berbeda dengan siswa siswi lainnya , ada seorang siswi berambut merah panjang yang bisa dibilang GIMBAL karena emang jarang keramasan ditambah lagi banyak ketombe terbangnya . Dia adalah Seto Midori , salah satu Manager Soccer Club di Raimon dan bisa dibilang 'CEWEK ELIT' se Raimon karena dia selalu ke Sekolah naik Sepeda (?) karena katanya biar HEMAT ditambah lagi dia punya barang barang bagus seperti Tablet , Laptop , Komputer , DLL (Dan Lesung Lapuk). HP BB nya juga sangat elit berlapis berlian warna pink yang langsung dapet import dari tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lagi nongkrong disana hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan agfshcjsjk (?)

"Heh ! apaan kalian liat liat !"Ketus Midori pada dua orang siswa yang memandangnya cukup sinis

"Gak papa"Jawab salah satu siswa itu sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang

"Napa ! nge fans lu sama gua!"Kata Midori lagi

"Engga gak papa"Kata yang satunya lagi

"Ih ! dasar KAMSEUPAY!"Teriak Midori keras keras yang sampe kedengeran ke ruang KepSek

"Sombong amat tuh cewek ! rambutnya bau banget lagi!"Komentar cowok tadi

"Iye gue yakin , dia pasti gak keramasan lebih dari 8 bulan!"Kata cowok yang satunya

"Kalian salah ! gue tuh gak keramasan lebih dari 12 bulan"Jelas Midori yang balik lagi cuman buat bilang itu , lalu dia malah ngacir lagi (?)

"Be-berarti setaun lebih ya"Komentar cowok satunya

"Ckck"Dan cowok satunya lagi menanggapi sambil geleng geleng

**DI LAPANGAN KHUSUS LATIHAN CHEERLEADER**

"Ya ampun ! kalian tuh bisa gak sih latihan yang bener dasar Norak !"Ejek Midori

"Iya iya , tapi emang gini kan cara latihan kita?"Kata salah satu anak perempuan yang mulai ikutan sewot

"Iya tapikan bukan 'LO GUE END' lagi ! hello , sekarang udah gak jaman galau galau an !"Jelas Midori sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya

"Terus jamannya apa?"Tanya salah satu murid kelas satu

"JAMANNYA SEKARANG ITU KAMSEUPAY ! KAYAK MUKA KALIAN!"Teriak Midori dan kali ini sampai terdengar ke lantai paling atas

Ckck"Kata anak anak cewek yang lain menanggapi

**DI RUANG SOCCER CLUB**

"Midori tuh jemuran angkatin!"Suruh Masaki yang lagi ngiket tali sepatunya

"Apa ! angkatin jemuran , jiahh lu aja sono ogah gue!"Tolak Midori

"Hah , gue ? siapa manager siapa yang kerja elu tuh !"Sewot Masaki

"Eh Kari Bebek , lu denger gue ya , gue itu cewek elit , cewek cantik , dan cewek manis , lu nyuruh nyuruh gue ! hello liat dulu dong siapa yang mau lu suruh dasar CangCiMen (?)"Jelas Midori sambil berlagak layaknya anak 4l4y

"Terserah lu aja , tapi inget ya ! kalo sampe tuh jemuran ilang , dan apalagi tuh jemuran punya kita kita se Club ! lu mesti tanggung jawab!"Teriak Masaki

"Udah udah ! kalian ini bisanya berantem mulu ! ntar dimarahin Dewa Jashin (?) baru tau rasa!"Lerai Shindou selaku kapten di tim itu

"Dewa Jashin mulu lu ! Dewa Jashin udah dipecat sekarang ! udah kagak ada , sekarang adanya Dewa Yasin!"Teriak Masaki pake TOA yang dipinjem dari temen Author yang suaranya melebihi radius TOA (?).

"Woi ! udah berantem mulu ! daripada kalian bengong gak jelas lebih baik pel tuh lantai!"Teriak Mamoru selaku pelatih

"Apa!"Teriak Masaki dan Midori serempak

"Udah sana !"Suruh Mamoru

Dan mau gak mau Midori dan Masaki pun hanya bisa pasrah , tapi sebenernya dalem hati tuh mereka sama sekali GAK IKHLAS!

**1 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"Ah gara gara lu nih! Hari ini gue jadi gak ikut latihan ! dasar cewek manis aliasnya Manja Abis ! suruh ngangkatin jemuran aja ogahnya minta ampun , padahal dirumah lu sering kan nyabutin uban bapak lu yang udah bangkotan itu"Tuduh Masaki seenaknya

"Enak aja lu ! jangan salahin gue juga dong , salahin tuh pelatih katro ! pelatih KAMSEUPAY"Kata Midori sambil mencak mencak yang di dalamnya dihadiahi doa "MAUT" untuk Mamoru

"Udah lah dasar cewek item!"Ejek Masaki

"Kayak lu gak item aja!"Balas Midori tak mau kalah

"Biarin , gue kan item imut gitu , item manis elu , item apaan!"Kata Masaki sambil gaya gaya gaje #wueek# #plak#

"Ah dasar lu ! gue kan item juga masih ada keturunan darah biru"Jelas Midori sok cantik #plak#

"Ah gak percaya gue ! gue juga kalo darah biru mah ada"Kata Masaki balik

"GUE JUGA!"Kata seseorang yang datang dari belakang dan ternyata itu adalah ...adalah...TENMA GAGAP #dilempar#.

"Ah masa ya ? gak percaya gue!hello"Seru Midori sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya (lagi).

"Emang bener kok , gue masih ada keturunan DARAH BIRU!"Jelas Tenma tak mau kalah

"Kalo Kariya gue masih percaya , kalo loe ? sorry ya engga !"Kata Midori yang jleb banget buat Tenma

"Iya , lu tuh bukan darah Biru Ten , tapi DARAH KOTOR !"Tambah Masaki yang makin jleb !

"Dalem banget"Komentar Tenma yang udah mulai siap buat mewek

"Dasar cengeng lu ! parah"Kata Masaki sambil melemparkan pel an nya kearah Tenma lalu pergi dari sana

"KAMSEUPAY!"Lanjut Midori lalu naro embernya yang masih ada air nya (iyalah) lalu di tangkubin dan dimasukkin ke kepalanya Tenma (bisa bayangkan sendiri lah) dia pun ikutan pergi dari sana

"Bukannya dapet tanggapan bagus karena gue ada darah biru , malah dapet Gunung Tangkuban Ember hiks..hikks.."Ucap Tenma lebay

DI JALAN DEKET GERBANG SEKOLAH

"Taksi!"Teriak Midori dan Masari BERBARENGAN

"Eh siapa yang manggil siapa yang naek !"Sewot Masaki

"Yeh daritadi juga nih taksi gue yang manggil ! loe aja ikut ikutan , pergi sana!"Usir Midori

"Huss , pacaran mulu berdua"Tiba tiba lewatlah sepeda motor yang melintas kesana , dan ternyata yang ngomong barusan adalah seorang pria bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan rambut biru laut nya yang indah

"Kak Yuichi"Kata Masaki setengahnya kaget , emang gak biasanya sih kak Yuichi datang ke SMP mereka

"Kakak ngapain disini ?"Kali ini giliran Midori yang bertanya

"Mau jemput Kyousuke , soalnya mau ada acara keluarga , kan gak lucu kalo ntar salah satunya ada yang telat ! mending sekalian dijemput kan"Jelas Yuichi

Lalu tibalah orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan , yap ! siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyousuke, dia sudah ada di belakang mereka

"Nii-san udah dateng toh ! yaudah yuk pulang"Ajak Kyousuke

"Sip , Midori , Kariya cepet akrab ya"Kata Yuichi

Midori dan Masaki saling membelakangi karena tidak mau dikatain lagi

Inner Midori : _Kalo lu kagak ganteng , udah gue katain kakak KAMSEUPAY !_

"Ciyee , cepet jadian ya"Tambah Kyousuke

Lalu motor dua Brothers Tsurugi itu kian melaju (?).

Inner Masaki _: Dasar ! kakak sama Adek sama aja! Sama sama KAMSEUPAY!_

Itulah kalau 2 orang yang lagi saling jatuh cinta , bahkan isi hati mereka pun bisa sama .Yap sama sama KAMSEUPAY ! #plak#.

Back To The Story

**;**

**;**

JAM 19.30 DIRUMAH MIDORI

"Aduh , gak enak banget sih ya ! punya temen temen keren sih keren tapi semuanya , KAMSEUPAY !"Kata Midori yang lagi ngoceh di Dapur sambil bikin makanan

"Udahlah Non , gak usah dipikirin , yang penting kan Non Midori gak KAMSEUPAY kayak mereka"Jelas sang pembantu (?) yang lagi bantuin Midori bikin makanan di Dapur , kita sebut saja dia bi Izzah (ingat dobel Z !)

"Iyalah , masa aja aku mau ikutan KAMSEUPAY kayak mereka ! gak banget deh"Jawab Midori sambil membetulkan sedikit rambunya yang GIMBAL

"Yaudahlah Non mendingan sekarang OL aja"Suruh Bi Izzah

"Emang kenapa Bi?"Tanya Midori (majikan sama pembantu pinteran pembantunya =w= #plak# )

"Ya biar gak KAMSEUPAY dong"Kata Bi Izzah lagi

"Yaudah lah toh gue juga sumpek disini ! bye , ane OL aja lah"Kata Midori lalu segera pergi ke Kamarnya , meninggalkan Bi Izzah yang masih cengo sendirian

DI KAMAR MIDORI

Midori pun segera buka FB , dan dia tau tuh FB nya yang udah jarang dibuka bakalan kepenuhan sama Notif . Dan ternyata benar aja , notif nya sudah mencapai 88 (sedikit itumah) =w= #plak#

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

**88 Pemberitahuan**

"Bodo ah ! males gue buka notif , ke beranda aja lah"Kata Midori yang emang udah dari dasarnya males

Lalu dia pun buka beranda FB nya

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

*****%%$%$%#$#$#$#$#$sakit$#$#$#$#$#$hati%$%$%$%sama%%$%#$R#cewek####$alay%$%$#%$%hyhkgjthg

**Suka . Komentari . 5 Menit yang lalu melalui Seluler**

2 orang menyukai ini . Lihat kedelapan komentar

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Amemiya kenapa kau, error ea...?

**Shindou Music Lovers **

Ada bacaan 'Sakit Hati Sama Cewek Alay' ._.

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Seratus buat Shindou!

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

Sabar ea,,, Amemiya...btw kau OL dimana niee?

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Aoi : iya gak papa kok di HP lah ,,, tau kan aku di RS gak boleh kemana mana ^^

**Kirino Pink Imutzz Imutzz**

Tenma ! bukannya hargain yang lghiee galau,,,,,,,malah nyebut error! KAMSEUPAY

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Haha ,,, iya tuh Ten ,, gimana sich kau ! gak sobat!

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUpay**

Galau mulu,,,,cari cewek laen lach ...lu khan cakep Amemiya!

**DREET DREETT**

Tiba tiba HP nya Midori bunyi pertanda ada SMS masuk , dia pun buru buru baca tuh SMS

_From : TsuRuGi yuAAngg Cool_

"_OL dong ! liat kakak gua OL kagak?"_

Midori pun buru buru Bls tuh SMS

_Send To : TsuRuGi yuAAngg Coll_

"_Gue OL , tapi kgak tw kakak lu OL phaa gx , solanya gw bru OL juga"_

_From : TsuRuGi yuAAngg Cool_

"_Ah dasar cewek KAMSEUPAY!"_

Jleb!

Jawaban SMS dari Tsurugi bagaikan beribu ribu jarum yang menusuk dadanya. Gimana enggak, Seto Midori yang dikenal se angkatan cewek elit dan jauh dari yang namanya 'KAMPUNGAN' sekarang berani dibilang 'KAMSEUPAY' sama seorang cowok cool dari marga Tsurugi.

Karena dia kesel akhirnya dia gak bales tuh SMS dan lanjutin FB an nya

**DAFTAR TEMAN DI OBROLAN:**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

**Kirino Pink Imutzz Imutzz**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

**Lihat teman Online lainnya (45)**

"Nih kak Yuichi OL ! Si Tsurugi ngapain nanya gua ya?"Gumam Midori sedikitnya bingung

Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin status

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUpay**

Aduh , malezz bnggeett sich ! punya temen2 gx di rumuaahh gx di Skull semuanya KATRO !aduhh KamSeUpay cemuaanyuaaa~~~~!

**Suka . Komentari . Beberapa detik yang lalu**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Huh ! ane sebel amat ! punya temen ngatain mulu bisanya,,,,dia sendirinya adjha sama sama somse ! malezz dhaa punya temen kyak bgitu tehhh ==

**Suka . Komentari . 3 menit yang lalu melalui HP Blackberry**

**Lihat ke 5 komentar**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Hehe,,,sabar ya Ten...kadang2 temen emang begitu , ntar aja kalau udah butuh pasti minta bantuan ma kita :D

**Kirino Pink Imutzz Imutzz **

Haha , iya betul thuh kata Kapten , yg sabarzz jha eaa...

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Iya , sabar jha eaa,,, GANBATTE !

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Sankyuu All

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Siapa yg loee maksudzz haa ? gw yaa?

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Ah gaje == kalian ini !

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . suka**

.

.

**1 PEMBERITAHUAN :**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay dan 4 lainnya menyukai status anda**

**6 orang mengomentari status terbaru anda**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUpay**

Aduh , malezz bnggeett sich ! punya temen2 gx di rumuaahh gx di Skull semuanya KATRO !aduhh KamSeUpay cemuaanyuaaa~~~~!

**5 orang menyukai ini**

**6 Komentar**

**Kirino Pink Imutzz Imutzz**

Cyaapaa? Gw eaa... xD

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Hahahaha ,, bizzaaa ajhaa kmuee Midori :D

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Pati gw dhaa,,,, *pundung

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Buat siapa tuh ? gue ya ? ya gue ngaku deh gue emang Kamseupay hehe

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Bahasa lu 4l4y ajib ! cewek elit...

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

Iya lah, Modori makhh emang cewek imutzz yg elitt hehehe :D

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

MANIS alias nya Melarat Abis Narsis Ireng Sekali , ELIT aliasnya Eksis Lebay Ikan Teri ! hahahaha :P

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Heh ! berani bngetzz lu ngatain gw hah ! dasar ireng ! lu aja item :P

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka**

**1 Pemberitahuan : **

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke menyukai komentar anda**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Heh ! berani bngetzz lu ngatain gw hah ! dasar ireng ! lu aja item :P

**45 detik yang lalu . 1 Suka**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Jiahh :P kayak sendiri nya kagak item aja lu ! udah terima aja nasib mah jadi cewek item ditambah 4L4Y :P

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka**

**1 Pemberitahuan**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke menyukai komentar Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Jiahh :P kayak sendiri nya kagak item aja lu ! udah terima aja nasib mah jadi cewek item ditambah 4L4Y :P

**7 detik yang lalu . 1 Suka**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Hah ! wah kurang ajar lu ! awas lu ya besok baka ! dasar langit item!

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka**

**1 Pemberitahuan**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke menyukai komentar anda**

**.**

**.**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay menulis di Knologogi Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay **

Ano Kak , jangan keseringan nge like donkkzz !

**4 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Em , emang kenapa Midori-chan :D

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Hampir setiap komen ku kakak like ,,,, tau diri dong ! menuhin notif tauu !

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Hehe ,,, gomen dechh ,,, kmuee laghiiee debat eaa sama Kariya .lanjut lah

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Iya ,,, emankkk ,,, tapi kakak gx uzzaah ganggu lach ! dasar KAMSEUPAY ! :/

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuaa Kyousuke**

Haha ,,,, biaza jhaa kalee , iya kakak gax ganggu lagi , silahkan aja ...tapi aqu kan gak KamSeUPay !

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Kakak emank gak KAMSEUPAY ! Adek kakak noh KAMSEUPAY abizz ...

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Emank dyaa bilang aphaa ke kamuu ?

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Tanya jhaa ma dia nyaa! :/

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Nii –san : Salah Nii-san kerjaan nya pacaran mulu :P KAMSEUPAY !

Midori : biarin ! siapa yang mulai siapa yang salah :P yeh dasar Kariya !

**.**

**.**

**Sata The Arakumokosonktujuh1234567**

Ohayou minna-san bangun dengan wajah yg sedih (_^_) T_T

**4 Menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm menyukai ini**

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

Ohayou ? konbanwa kalee ,,,, liat donk dach jam braphaa!

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Ohayou – mou ...

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

Ini lagi sama ajhaa ,,,, kenapa sichh ? ._.

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Aoi , mereka itu lagi Galau ,,,,biasalah abis diputusin biarin aja :D suruh menyendiri dulu... (Buat Sata & Amemiya maaf ya) gak bermaksud menyinggung kok ^_^

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Galau muluuuuuuuuu ! pelajaran ajha fditinggalin, ibadah kagak gimana kagak galau loe ...pikirannya cewek mulu ! KAMSEUPAY !

**Sata The Arakumokosonktujuh1234567**

Midori gitu banget sichh aku kan giee sedih TAT :"(

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Biarin ah ! bukan urusan gw lahgiann ... -_-"

**Beberapa menit yang lalu . Suka **

**.**

**.**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada kamseupay**

*Gue akan mulai menjedotkan 'pala gue ke tembok biar di beliin pulsa ! Y^Y

**8 Menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**4 orang menyukai ini**

**4 Komentar**

**Endou Mamoru –Kantoku Nyasar**

Jiahaha...Tenma gax boleh gthuu akhh...ntar 'pala nyuuaa pecahh

**Beberapa menit yang lalu melalui HP Esia . Suka . Komentari**

**Fubuki Shirou – Putih Abu Abu**

Betul tuh kata Endou-Kantoku,jangan lah

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay **

Haha engga lah boongan doang kok para Kantoku ku~~~~ ^^''

**Yukimura Hyouga Purple Love**

Tenma , kalo kepala lu pecah ,,, tinggal gantiin ma batok kelapa khann :P

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

KAMSEUPAAYYYY!

**5 detik yang lalu . Suka**

**.**

**.**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke telah mengubah status nya dari Berpacaran menjadi Lajang**

**2 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Jiahahaha ,,kasian amat sih Nii-san ! pacaran mulu sih. Gak inget adek !

**Yuichi Nii-san Yuua Kyousuke**

Hh ,,,,,,,,,lajang lagi (_^_)

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Tos .w.

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Kaya lu udah pernah pacaran ajha Kariya! Dasar :P

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Biarin ah ! lutung :P

**Beberapa menit yang lalu . Suka**

**.**

**.**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Dari tadi info Suju mulu ! Laruku info nya mana nih ? kok gak ada ya? ._. ckckc... =A=

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**7 orang menyukai ini**

**3 Komentar**

**Kirino Pink Imutzz Imutzz**

Iya nich ! parah Korea ,,,,, masa Band Japan nya aja gak ada info ,,,nyusup mulu ke negeri orang ! huh dasar :/

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Iya...setuju ama Kirino...harusnya Japannya dulu. Inimah Korea nya dulu gak setuju ah! :D

**Hikaru Hotaru No Hikari**

Iya , gimana sih. :P kok jadi Korea nya dulu eaa... _

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Heh! Lu semua aja yang pada kampungan :P Korea bagus bagus juga ! KAMSEUPAY

**4 Detik yang lalu . Suka**

**..**

**..**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Seneng banget gue...Hehe bisa dibeliin motor baru :D punya Paman baek enak ya . Minggu depan dibeliin Laptop baru =w=. Enaknya :3...~~~~~~~~~~~~XD

**7 menit yang lalu . Suka .Komentari . Bagikan**

**Anda , Kiyama Hiroto EmeraldBlue,Suzuno Gray Cold, Nagumo Haruya Fire Dragon,Terumi Afuro Rainbow,ReinaBlueRed, dan Hitomiko Sora , dan 23 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Biasa aja tuh ! :P

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Biarin :P bagi gue gak biasanya , soalnya gak sering :P

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka. Komentari**

**.**

**.**

**Fubuki Shirou- Putih Abu Abu telah mengubah status nya dari lajang menjadi berpacaran bersama – Fuyuka Kudou Camelia**

**12 Menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Natsumi Raimon Orange**

Ciyee ,,,selamat ya :D

**Fuyuka Kudou Camelia**

Hehe ,,,arigatou gozaimasu .

**Endou Mamoru-Kantoku Nyasar**

Udah berapa lama nichh ? ;)

**Fubuki Shirou – Putih Abu Abu**

Sebenernya uah lama hehe ^^

**Yukimura Hyouga Purple Love**

Omedetou Senpai /^o^\

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Selamat ya ...Fubuki-san , Fuyuka-san ^^

**Sata Arakumokosonktujuh1234567**

Enak nya (_^_)

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Enak =_= yang baru diputusin

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Fubuki-san & Fuyuka-san : Omedetou ;)

Nii-san : rasain :P

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Happy Jadian~~~~

**Hikaru Hotaru No Hikari**

Selamat ya ^_^ sukses ~~~

**Akane Kawaii Kirei-na**

Hehehe ^^ selamat~~~ (Aku kapan ya) =_= masih SMP

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Tunggu taun depan ;) sama aku aja #geer# bercanda...

**Fubuki Shirou – Putih Abu Abu**

Ciyee...Akane Shindou~~~

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Ngomongin apaan seeh ?

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Yang gue maksud itu elu ! napa lu masih aja nge like status gue sih ! :/ kalo gak suka bilang aja !. Gak usah juga kan gue suka sama loe **:**P . Bener deh ! KAMSEUPAY mulu ! sendiri nya aja KAMSEUPAY !

**6 Menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**34 orang menyukai ini**

**5 Komentar**

**Shindou Music Lovers **

Wew kita agak senasib rupanya (_^_)

**Yukimura Hyouga Purple Love**

Gue Galau TAT (numpang OOT)

**Hitomiko Sora**

Uss Kariya ! kok ngomong nya kasar kasar gitu ! gak baik ...

**Reina BlueRed**

Kariya ! diajarin sama siapa bahasa begituan! Grrrr~~~

**Hikaru Hotaru No Hikari**

Buat siapa Kariya-kun ? aku ya ? biasa anak geer

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Shindou : Wah tos ! ^o^

Yukimura : Gak papa kok , gue juga lagi galau ^^

Hitomiko-san: iya deh gak akan lagi ,,, inikan lagi kesel aja :/

Reina-Nee : Gak sama siapapun ! lagi kesel aja :/

Hikaru : bukan lah ! gue bukan Maho TAT

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Buat syapa tuh ! gua eaa ?

**3 Menit yang lalu . Suka **

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Iya ! napa emang sewot lagi loe :/ :P

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay **

Apa maksud loe kata kata suka itu ! hah Damn !

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Biarin ! napa sih hah , salah kalo gue suka sama loe ,,, dasar gak punya perasaan cewek Kampungan Sekali Udik Payah! Alias KAMSEUPAY ! :/ :P :P :P :P :P

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

:/ "?"

**Kirino Pink Imutzz Imutzz**

Wih ada yang lagi debat nichhzzz ehk ehk kalian saling suka ya :D

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Midori : Kampungan Norak parah lu ! cewek item gak punya perasaan pengecut !

Kirino : seperti yang lu liat ini =='' suka ? kagak lah ! si cewek Udiki itu mana punya hati :P

**Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midori yang sudah kehabisan kata kata akhirnya hanya diam saja .Mungkin dugaan nya benar , kalau sebenarnya selama ini dia menyukai Masaki , namun dia tak bisa mengakui semua itu.

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUpay**

**I HATE U ALL! :/ **

**Beberapa detik yang lalu .Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.."Apakah gue bener bener jatuh cinta sama dia ya ? Uh KAMSEUPAY! ."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : Moshi moshi minna-san :3 #ditimpuk# . Uhh akhirnya saia publish fic baru lagi =w= #plak# (padahal fict2 nya masih terlantar). Yasudahlah tak apa (?) . Oh ya maafkan saia ya kalau disini nama FB anak2 IE pada 4L4Y dan Lebay soalnya saia kebanyakan ngikutin cara penulisan temen2 saia ._. sekali lagi maafkan saia , saia tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun .Ini hanya fict saja ok ^^ .Makannya saia juga sesuaikan dengan image mereka masing masing . Maaf kalau humor gak kerasa =_= .Untuk Romance kayaknya masih chapter depan deh ^^.Ok untuk yang membaca fict ini saia ucapkan terimakasih #membungkuk# . Review Please Minna-san ._. ...**


	2. Taruhan Kamseupay !

**KAMSEUPAY !**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To Level – 5**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Humor , Romance (?)**

**Chapter 2 : Taruhan Kamseupay !**

**Main Chara(s) : Midori , Masaki , Tsurugi , Tenma , Shindou , Kirino , dkk.**

**WARNING : FIC INI BUKAN UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN! , INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN DAN KESENANGAN SAJA!.**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#KAMSEUPAY!#**

**.**

**.**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUpay**

**I HATE U ALL! :/ **

**Beberapa detik yang lalu .Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

"Heh ! males banget sih gua debat sama tuh orang"Ketus Midori sambil melemparkan satu persatu bantal yang ada di ranjangnya ke lantai

**Teman Di Obrolan**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

**Lihat Teman Online Lainnya (2)**

**Sata The Arakumokosonktujuh1234567**

**Fubuki Shirou – Putih Abu Abu**

"Heh ! bagus dia Off"Gumam Midori sambil sedikit mengutak atik FB nya

**1 Pemberitahuan**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay , Fubuki Shirou – Putih Abu Abu , Shindou Music Lovers dan Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG menyukai status anda**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk dan Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke mengomentari status terbaru anda**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUpay**

**I HATE U ALL! :/ **

**3 Menit Yang Lalu .suka . 4 Orang menyukai ini**

**2 Komentar**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Udahlah ! kalo lu kagak rela dibilang KAMSEUPAY sama Kariya lu kagak usah bikin status kagak gitu ! ntar yang lain pada tersinggung :P dikiranya lu benci ama mereka :P

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Midori-chan : Zabarr JhA Eaa,,,, Midori-Chan ...Mungkin Kariya Ghiee berChandaa

Kyou : KamuEE Tidurr sana! Dach malem juga ... :p Cuci kaki truzz bobo Dekk...

**2 Menit yang lalu . Suka**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Tsurugi : Dichh eluu! Biarrin lachh ,, NapHA? Tersinggung Loe ! bwaatt Karya Itu Makhhh ... :P

Kak Yuichi : Eaaa Khaaa ...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Midori : KARYA ? Kariya kaleee :P Otak lu error gara gara kebanyakan mikirin Kariya... :P

Nii-san : Baru aja jam 22.43 :P Nii-san aja tidur sono...weeee :P

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuuaa Kyousuke**

Kyou : Yeehhh dibilanginn nicchh b0cahh gx mw nurutt eaa ... :/

Midori : JanGaan Dimasukkin ke hattii kata2 nyuuaa Kyou Midori-Chan ,,, dia Khann rada2 :P

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Tsurugi : Eaa ,, ItHuu maksudd gww ,,, sorry w Dach ngntukk jadHiiee Nyuaa Salah Nulieezzz

Kak Yuichi : Iya Khaa Gpp K0kk

**Beberapa menit yang lalu . Suka**

Tidak ada pemberitahuan lainnya

Akhirnya Midori membiarkan FB nya tetap terbuka (?)

Dianya mah malahan asik molor

Pas Midori molor

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuaa Kyousuke menulis di dinding Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Kyou , GmannHaaa KbbArr kamuEee ? Baekkk Khann ? SukuR deChh kaL0 Baeekk =_=

**1 menit yang lalu . suka. Komentari**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Baek =='' Lu gimana bang ?

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuaa Kyousuke**

BaeeKk D0ngzz ,, makannYaa KakHaa NanyuuAAA kMUeeEE ,,,,,,,,,, ^^ SUkURR dEcHH Kl00 Baekk,,, Alahamdulillah Eaa ,,, sesuatHuuee ^^...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

By The Way Any Basreng,,,, Ngapain nanyain kabar ane Nii-san ? =.=

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Memang KnaPhaa ? Gak Bleehh Eaa,,,KanGendd Quee Mhaa KmuEee ,,, Khuee Khaann KaKhaaMuee :/

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Ngambek brongos setak senghor =.= KAMAR KITE KAN SEBELAHAN BANG ! NGAPAIN ENTE NANYAIN KABAR ANE ! SEHARIAN AJA KITA KETEMU =.= SATU RUMAH BANG - INSAP BANG ! ==''

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke**

Oh Eaaa,,, :O AkHuee LupHaaa ... Maaf Eaaaa,,,,,,,, Btw Off duluan Eaa kYou ,,, Dachh Malemm Nieeecchhh ... Oyasumi~~~ :3

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Iyee ,, Son0 Minggat ,,,, kagak peduli gue =.=

**Yuichi Nii-san Nyuua Kyousuke **

Jahat TAT ...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Biarin ah :P

**Beberapa Menit Yang Lalu . Suka**

**.**

**.**

**JAM 00.34**

"Hoaammm ,aduh kok gue ketiduran ya"Gumam Midori lalu bangun dan menguncir rambutnya

Setelah itu dia baru menyadari satu hal

"OMG ! Gue lupa ! FB gue kan belum ditutup aduh"Kata Midori sambil sedikit menepuk jidatnya

Lalu dia pun segera mengecek FB nya

**Teman Di Obrolan**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

**James Cook ?**

**Thomas Edisi Jontor**

**Lihat Teman Online Lainnya (1)**

**Kimbeii Aki Kino Sebbyuungg**

"Ah daripada gue gak ngantuk , mending chatt aja ah!"Kata Midori lalu mulai pilih pilih temen chatt

"Tsurugi aja deh"Gumamnya

Dia pun segera mengirimkan chatt ke Kyousuke

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Hemzz...

Ada 3 menit kemudian Kyousuke bales

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Apaan ? masih OL aja lu daritadi ? nyadar neng ! udah jam dua belas lewat , bentar lagi ge jam satu , tidur sana...

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Biarin bang...Ane gaxx ngantUkk Akkhhhzzz K0k abang JuGhaa Gx Off Driiieee TadhiiEee...?

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Ane mah nungguin Bang Yuichi off neng :P Abis itu mah ON lagi...

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Owhhgg,,,,, Eaaa dachhh ...:P Abang JugHaaa Off Donkxxx dachh malem nicchh

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Malem ? bentar lagi juga jam satu pagi neng ! dasar neng oneng...

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Ichhh ! BawEell Bngettzzz sIcchh Bangg :P...Biarin jHaa Ahhkkk...

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Neng ! Lu suka ye ama Kariya? ==

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

WHAT ! Kata CyaphAA Twwhhh ? S0kk Tauu siahh !

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Udah lu ngaku aja neng !

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cuuekk**

Akkhh ,, gak Maoouuu ~~~~ BukTiiNy.a ApphaaA CobHaa Bangg,,,,,,,,?

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Gini aja neng ! kita taruhan mau gak?

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Haa,,,,,ThaRUhhaan Phhaa twwhh?

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Taruhannya , kalo si eneng besok pagi datang lebih telat dari abang ,,, berarti lu siap siap aja neng , gue bakalan bilangin ke semua anak2 kalo lu suka sama Kariya ! gimana?

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

WTF ! GthUU d0ankkxx makkhh Mauu Jhaa Tww Makkhh...Tapi kal0 abang yuuaanngg dateng lebihhh tlattt DariPhhada enenx...si abang musti mauu j0d0hiin enexx mHaa Bangg Yuichi ,gimana?

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Ok! Tapi belum selesai...satu lagi nih ! kalo eneng besok gak bisa dapet nilai 100 pas ulangan ...si eneng kudu mau ngakuin kesemua anak2 club gimana perasaan eneng ke Kariya! :P

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Hmmzzz ...Ok lah! V janji eaaa bang , Gxx Bilang2 dulHuu kaluuu W twwhh Mannxx zzuukkaa Ma Kariya

**To : Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Oh gitu ya ,, iya gak bilang bilang ane ! Btw pegang ya tuh taruhan ! ampe besok...ane mau off...xD

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke Cowok Yang Cueekk**

Eaa Bang...XDD

**.**

**.**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**.**

**.**

**JAM 09.12**

"Hoaammm , aduh udah pagi saatnya ke Sekolah"Gumam Midori lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi

Setelah beres siap siap

"Mau kemana Non?"Tanya Bi Izzah yang lagi ngeberesin meja makan

"Aduh Bi ! buruan ya , mana sarapannya?"Tanya Midori

"Sarapan ? gak biasanya Non nanyain sarapan , biasanya kan sarapan di Sekolah"Kata Bi Izzah malah balik nanya

"Bibi ! hari ini tuh aku mau ada ulangan hello , biar bisa mikir lah"Jawab Midori

"Emang pelajaran keberapa Non?"Tanya Bi Izzah lagi

"Pelajaran ke tiga , jam 8"Jelas Midori sambil sedikit menata rambut GIMBAL nya

"Jam 8 mah udah lewat dari tadi Non"Kata Bi Izzah santai

"Oh udah lewat , yaudah gapapa"Jawab Midori santai JUGA

"WHAT ! UDAH LEWAT ...ADUH SEKARANG JAM ...HAH JAM 9 LEWAT ! GILA GUE TELAT ABIS INIMAH!"Teriak Midori gaje lalu segera lari keluar rumah

SETELAH LARI LARI GAJE :

"Hah ..hah...gawat ! gue kan taruhan juga sama Tsurugi ! aduh"Gumam Midori sambil berlari kearah kelas , karena beruntung saat ini para satpam lagi pada ngopi susu ABC Mocca

"Jadi tingkatan Kingdom itu ada..."

"Permisi!"Teriak Midori dari arah pintu kelas

"Ya ada apa?"Tanya sang guru atau kita sebut saja guru itu Hibiki –Sensei

"Sensei ! saya anak kelas ini Sensei , maff saya telat"Kata Midori sambil berusaha minta mangap #plak# maksudnya minta maaf

"UAPPHAAA! Telor dadar telor puyuh ! pake ngaku ngaku anak kelas sini ! , heh bener ini anak kelas ini?"Tanya Hibiki-Sensei sambil menunjuk nunjuk Midori pada yang lainnya

"ENGGA KENAL SENSEI!"Jawab yang lain dengan kompak

Inner Midori : _Cih ! dasar sialan , kecebong anyut semua ! KAMSEUPAY!_

"Siapa nama kamu?"Tanya Hibiki-Sensei

"Midori Seto Sensei"Jawab Midori

"Ok , Midori"Kata Hibiki-Sensei sambil tersenyum matahari

"KAMU INI KENAPA TELAT KOK LEBIH DARI 2 JAM ! %^#%$%$^%^&%&$%^%$^%&$^$%%#$$!#$##$#%$^&^*&(*(*)()("

Setelah omelan gaje dari Hibiki-Sensei yang menggunakan bahasa Aliens dari 7 Planet (Bumi gak termasuk) akhirnya Midori pun diizinkan untuk kembali mengikuti yang paling menguntungkan baginya adalah , Hitomiko-Sensei , selaku guru gak bisa hadir tepat digantikan dulu sama pelajaran IPA

"Huh , untung selamet gue"Gumam Midoori sambil komat kamit gaje

"Napa lu?"Tanya Kyousuke yang duduk dibelakang nya

"Aduh Bang ! hampir aja gue dihukum"Kata Midori

"Dasar Neng Oneng !"Balas Kyousuke

"Eh lalu gimana?"Tanya Midori pada Kyousuke

"Karena lu udah telat lebih 2 jam dari gue ! harapan lu tinggal satu lagi , yaitu ulangan Bahasa Inggris"Jelas Kyousuke

"Iya deh ! gue yakin kok , gue bakalan bisa melampauuuiiii elluuuuu"Ucap Midori lebay sambil manyun manyun gaje

"Iya deh gue percaya , tapi buktiin dulu dong"Tantang Kyousuke

"Ok !"Tegas (?) Midori lalu suasana pun kembali hening dengan datangnya sang guru anggun , kita sebut saja dia Hitomiko-Sensei

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk ulangan ?"Tanya Hitomiko-Sensei sambil sedikit membetulkan kacamatanya

"SIAP !"Jawab seisi kelas dengan kompak , yap kayaknya mereka gak akan semaput semaput lagi gara gara gak hapal materi buat ulangan kali ini

"$#$#%%&^*&*%%#$%#^^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()"Kirino malah komat kamit gaje layaknya dukun yang lagi ngobatin pasiennya , namun dengan Bahasa yang gak jelas sama sekali

"Ok , siap ! sedia , mulai!"Kata Hitomiko-Sensei setelah membagikan soal ulangan itu

Suasana kelas kembali tenang

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali jangkring (di Kelas nya banyak jangkrik)

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

"Kelas kalian kotor ya"Komentar Hitomiko-Sensei

"Iyalah Sensei ! gak dibersihin 2 bulan"Kata Shindou menanggapi

"Ckck ...pantesan"Jawab Sensei mereka itu sambil sweatdrop sesaat

"Shin , Shindou nomor 26 apaan?"Tanya Kirino sesaat

"Hah , nomor berapa?"Shindou malahan balik nanya dan segera melihat kertas nya

"Nomor 26"Kata Kirino lagi

"26?"Shindou kebingungan sesaat , lalu dia malah nanya Masaki yang duduk di depannya

"Usshh ,, Kariya ! nomor 26 apaan?"Tanya Shindou sambil sedikit noel noel Masaki dari belakang

"Hah ! nomor 26"Kata Masaki sedikitnya cengo + heran

"Iya 26 , udah belum?"Tanya Shindou lagi

"Heh ! Oneng , soalnya aja nyampe nomor 25 ! 26 darimana ente"Kata Masaki sambil sweatdrop ditempat

"Oh iya"Kata Shindou sambil cengo juga , lalu dia melirik kearah bangku Kirino

Kirino malah senyam senyum gaje sambil nendang nendang bawah bangkunya (?)

"Yok udah hampir habis waktunya!"Teriak Hitomiko-Sensei yang sudah menyadari waktu hampir habis

"Yah gawat ! gue ada yang belum"Batin Midori khawatir

Dia lalu sedikit memandang kearah bangku Kyousuke .Dan ternyata Kyousuke sudah tenang tenang saja dari tadi.

"Ini kesalahan gue yang udah mau nerima tantangan dari cowok pinter macam Tsurugi"Batin Midori lagi makin khawatir

"Yo kumpulkan!"Teriak Hitomiko-Sensei sekali lagi

Mau gak mau semua murid pun mengumpulkan hasil ulangan mereka . Yap mereka hanya pasrah saja kalau kalau hasilnya jelek nanti.

"Ok ! setelah istirahat nanti hasil ulangan kalian akan segera dibagikan"Jelas Hitomiko-Sensei sesaat , kemudian guru cantik itu segera meninggalkan kelas mereka

"Huh ! semoga aja hasilnya baik deh"Batin Midori sekali lagi

**DI KANTIN**

"Midori kenapa?"Tanya Aoi yang baru menyadari bahwa Midori diam terus dari tadi

"Gue takut kalah taruhan nih sama Tsurugi"Jelas Midori

"Udahlah ! gue yakin kok lu bakalan menang , ayo semangat Midori ! GANBATTE !"Teriak Aoi yang lebih keliatan kayak orang gila gara gara naik keatas meja

"Udah udah ! kayak orang gila lu , ayo kita pergi"Kata Midori sambil menyeret (?) Aoi dan pergi darisana.

**30 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"Ok , semuanya sekarang Sensei akan bagikan hasil ulangan kalian!"Jelas Hitomiko-Sensei sambil mulai menyebutkan nama anak anak satu per satu

Anak anak di kelas itu cuman bisa komat kamit gaje takut takut nilai mereka bakalan jelek.

"Yang pertama Shindou Takuto ! 100"Panggil Hitomiko-Sensei

Shindou langsung sembah sujud pada DJ

"Arigatou Dewa Jashin"Kata Shindou makin gaje

"Lalu Tsurugi Kyousuke 100"Panggil Hitomiko-Sensei lagi

Kyousuke hanya berjalan santai sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Yang ketiga dan yang terakhir ! Kariya Masaki"Kata Hitomiko-sensei

Masaki hanya maju dengan tampang datar

Midori sudah kehilangan harapan .Dia pasrah kalau kalau kalah taruhan sama Kyousuke

"Yang lainnya REMED ! Yang bagus cuman yang nilainya seratus"Jelas Hitomiko-Sensei lalu segera keluar dari kelas itu

Murid murid yang lain udah cengo dan nangis bombay gaje.

**SKIP TIME**

**PULANG SEKOLAH **

"Neng Oneng ! udah kalah taruhan tanggung jawab!"Perintah Kyousuke

"Iya iya gue tanggung jawab"Kata Midori pasrah

Lalu Kyousuke pun segera menarik Midori ke suatu tempat . Disisi lain Masaki melihat kejadian sekilas itu , karena penasaran dia pun mengikuti mereka

Ternyata Kyousuke membawa Midori ke suatu danau .Dan Masaki tentu saja sudah membuntuti mereka dari tadi

"Ayo sekarang lu bilang keras keras!"Suruh Koyusuke

"Ta-tapi kan"Kata Midori ragu ragu

"Cepetan!"Bentak Kyousuke

Mau gak mau Midori pun segera berdiri di depan danau itu lalu teriak kenceng kenceng

"GUE MIDORI SETO YANG BENCI KAMSEUPAY! DAN GUE LAGI JATUH CINTA SAMA COWOK YANG BERNAMA KARIYA MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~!"Teriak Midori sampai bergema

Kyousuke sedikitnya tersenyum , namun senyumnya misterius.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain :

"Apa ! Midori suka sama gue ! mustahil"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu gak mungkin ! Tsurugi taruhan macem apa sih yang bisa buat si Midori itu nyerah !"

"Gak nyangka banget gue!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**UH ! DASAR KAMSEUPAY! CEWEK KAMSEUPAY!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : Halo Minna-san ^o^ . Bagaimana Chapter 2 ini , sudah cukup romance kah (?) #kayaknyaengga# . Saia butuh ide tambahan (?) buat nerusin fic ini . Akhirnya saia sedikit memasukkan kisah nyata teman saia deh # mohon review nya :3 .**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	3. Bento Kamseupay !

**KAMSEUPAY !**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To Level – 5**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Humor , Romance (?)**

**Chapter 3 : Bento Kamseupay!**

**Main Chara(s) : Midori , Masaki , Tsurugi , Tenma , Shindou , Kirino , dkk.**

**WARNING : FIC INI BUKAN UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN! , INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN DAN KESENANGAN SAJA!.**

**A/N : BAGI YANG GAK TAHAN SAMA TULISAN ALAY GAK USAH BACA. TAPI SEBAIKNYA BACA DULU (?) KARENA AUTHOR MAU MINTA KOMENTAR NYA, GIMANA SOAL TULISAN ALAY ITU #HAH# KARENA SAIA JUGA NULISNYA SAMPE TEPAR #DOR#. OK LANGSUNG SAJA.**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#KAMSEUPAY!#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Masa sih gue salah denger? Ah tapi itu tadi beneran kenyataan 'kan, ternyata si Seto itu kagak benci sama gue. Malahan dia suka ama gue ternyata"_Batin Masaki sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Tiba tiba.

BRUKK!

"Woy kalo jalan tuh liat li-"Masaki yang awalnya mau menegur orang yang menabrak nya tadi langsung bungkam setelah tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Buset dah Kar! Biasa aja kali lu kagak usah liatin gue segitunya, napa sih? Gue cakep ya? Emang gue udah cakep kagak usah dipuji lagi kali! KAMSEUPAY tau.."Ucap orang yang tak sengaja menabrak Masaki tadi.

"Seto! Jaga tuh omongan lu! Pakek ngatain gue KAMSEUPAY segala!"Balas Masaki sambil nunjuk nunjuk Midori.

"WHAT! Jaga omongan, jiaahh denger ya jaman sekarang kalo gak ngomong langsung di depan orangnya itu namanya apa? KAMSEUPAY IUUHHH!"Kata Midori lagi dengan muka ALAY nya.

"Terus napa hah! Bibir kayak OMAS aja bangga, mending cakep udah item, jelek, bulukan, KAMSEUPAY najisss! Cuihh"Masaki yang gak mau kalah debat sama cewek satu itu akhirnya bales maki maki Midori.

"Terserah lu aja! Eh inget ya malem OL lu, kagak OL gue gaplok lu..."Balas Midori lalu segera ngacir dari hadapan Masaki masih sambil gara gara macam anak ALAY #emang udah ALAY kalee# *plak*.

"Bodo amat!"Masaki yang masih NAPSU pengen berantem masih aja ngoceh dan maki maki si Midori walaupun tuh cewek udah kagak ada disitu.

"1 2 3 Katro!"Pas Masaki bilang 'KATRO' dia langsung nurunin satu jempol nya.

"4 5 6 Koplak!"Kali ini Masaki langsung buang muka ke samping.

"7 8 9 KAMSEUPAY!"Pas di kata kata 'KAMSEUPAY' Masaki nurunin kedua jempol tangannya.

"10...iuuhhh.."Tepat di kata kata 'iuuhhh' Masaki langsung ngibasin rambut nya dan jalan terus pergi dari situ.

* * *

**SORENYA**

"Apaan si Seto suka sama gue! Dia nya aja kagak ada manis manis nya sama gue! ketemu nyapa kek, bilang halo kek apalah! Inimah nabrak doang.."Masaki yang masih kesel sama kejadian tadi siang akhirnya masih mencak mencak gaje sambil ngutak ngatik laptop nya.

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

**561 Pemberitahuan**

**MeRRyyUuEeEE cY'aKxx IcHiyAaa &**

**KLieEENN naccXxx TokUzzHiieeMuAAA**

**Ingin menjadi teman Anda**

**2 Pesan**

**From : ShUu C'WoKxx TanGgUuhh**

G.A.L.A.U

Masaki kemudian membalas Inbox dari Shuu itu.

**To : ShUu C'WoKxx TanGgUuhh**

Bukan UruSaannDdd Gww Akkhhh...X'DD

**From : ShinSuKe YuAnnKkZZ 'gHHiEE GALAU**

Galau NicccHhh Br00...OAO

**To : ShinsuKe YuAnnKkZZ 'gHHiEE GALAU**

wOOww...RaannXX jeLekk BsHaaa GALAU ternyata...SbaRR jhaA Br00... ^o^

"Ke Beranda ah.."Gumam Masaki, kemudian dia segera mencet ke Beranda.

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

TdhiiEe, Gw Di PaKssaa Maa Cwo'x Pendiem bwAtt NguNGKKaPiiNn pERAzzaaaNn Gww Ke Cece'orANNxx

**26 Menit yang lalu melalui seluler. Suka. Komentari.**

**Anda dan 23 Orang lainnya Menyukai Ini**

**Lihat Ke 3 komentar**

**Hikaru Hotaru No Hikari**

Cyyaa'Phaaa TwwHhh?

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

AjIiiBBB luu! PeNggeNdDD tww Jhaaa.. :P

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Ngapain dibikin status kalo begitu -_-"

**16 Menit yang lalu. Suka**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Wkwkwk... GaJee Dasarrr :P :P

**2 Menit yang lalu. Suka**

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Alhamdulillah tadi ada yang nemenin (tulisan nya udah insap)

**12 Jam yang lalu melalui Blackberry. Suka. Komentari**

**5 Orang menyukai ini**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Di TemEniiNnn C'yAApHaa NiEEE?

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Wkwk...BiASAAA jHaaaa Kaaleee... S'Maa Na'Xxx RS bARuuu, CeWeek. CaNtIkkk Bangetzzz loh..

**Shindou Music Lovers**

LOL, tulisannya ALAY lagi ._.

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

JiaHHH, gw Kira DitemeeNinn Malaikatt, Biarr Lu Cepett MaThii Amemiya ^^

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka**

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

DASAR PETET BIADAB! :P :P :P

**Beberapa Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**7 Orang menyukai ini**

**Lihat ke 6 komentar**

**Hikaru Hotaru No Hikari**

#Pundung#

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Hikaru : Napa lu?

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Tsurugi K0k NamAee FB Nyaa, Jadi AneChh, GhiEe marahan Eaa ama Kak YuIChII?

**Hikaru Hotaru No Hikari**

DarIeEE tADdHIIee Di S''Kolah Luu Manggil Gw GtHuee MuLuu, SkiiTt HaTiiee Tww...

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Tenma :Iya, Kakak SIALAN tuh orang!

Hikaru : Bukan buat lu woy, inimah buat Abang gw!

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Sabar aja ^_^

**Beberapa menit yang lalu. Suka**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Anj**g bAngEett lu Shin ! Gw KiRAA luu ShABbAAT gw, TaUkkNyaa RahasiAA gw mou Lu BukaA, Gw Tw Gw EmanXxx zUKAa NuLiiss cURhaaTTaaNn Di Buku Pelajaran. TpIee kHaan gakkhh Gtuu JhgAA d0nXX!SampE2 Lu TaRieKk2 Gw Ke LpangaN. UntuNgg Tadi cUmaNN KnaaA DeBuu, KalO Gw Mati GmANaa CoBHAAA! BeNcII GW aMaa Lu ShIN!

**5 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**5 Orang menyukai ini.**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Shin? Gue bukan? :O

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Shindou : Bukan :O KhaAAN tDhIee Luu YuAnXX nOLONGiINN Gw G'manAA SiCHHH..

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

TENmaaa-Kunn, G'manaA mSiChh Skiit?

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Aoi-chan : UdHAAh GaKkhh SesaAAKk LgHiiEE, tINGGAll Lemes Nya BlUmm Ilang''xx :3

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Emang TdHiee Lu Kenapa Ten? K0k gw kgak tauk siChh?

**ShinSuKe YuAnnKkZZ 'gHHiEE GALAU**

MAAfF Ten, gw KgKk Sengaja, BizZZ Gw gAkkh Tw Looww lu PuNYAA AzzMaa

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Masaki : AsMMaa gw KamBuhh, TdHiEE 'Kan Gw pINGsHAAN tANYAInn Shindou da ._. Lu TdHiEE gHiee Ma Hikaru

Shinsuke : Vi' Gw HamPIrr Matii Tw :P

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Tenma sampai nangis tadi ._.

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

K0k c'wok nangis, k'napa sichh? #nih anak maen nyerempet jhaa#

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Shindou : Eaa, Pazz Ituuee SkItt Bangett.. KgaakK BisHaa Npaass Gw..

Fey : SakItt :O

**Alpha ChIee E. {Edan Lola Imoetzz Tulalit} Chie Budeg dot com **

Gw bRuee tw Lu pEnyakitan MatsuKaze!

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

TerNyaTAA Kita Senasib Ten :3~~ Tosss ^o^

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Alpha : BrUee KamBuHH lAGhIEE, UdAAhh BertaUn2 Kagk KambUhh Ekhhh KamBuHH lGhIEE..

Amemiya: Eaa Br00 Toss ~~ ^o^

**Alpha ChIee E. {Edan Lola Imoetzz Tulalit} Chie Budeg dot Com  
**

Whatt Lu DaacChh Pacaran Ama Beta Bertaun2 GanTiaNN Don'xx PngeNN Gw...

**Tenma Si Imut Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Gw Khann BlanGgg 'UdaHh KgAK kAMbuuh Bertaun2 Dan Baruee kamBuhh LgHiee' k0k JdiE Beta SiHH?

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

Alpha : Dasarr luuee Budeggzzz...

Tenma : D'yaa Kaannzz budeggg

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Beta : Lha terUss Phaa NgarUhh NyUaa,,, Niee Khaan TuliZzaann?

Alpha : mata LuU kLeEE kTARaakKK!

**Alpha ChIee E. {Edan Lola Imoetzz Tulalit} Chie Budeg dot Com **

Beta : Gww MaN'xx Kleee :P

Matsukaze : Hah! Gw Alpha W0yy BukAANdd Katara...

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

Alpha : Tww akhhh , sussaahh ng0mongg m'aa o'ranggzzz BUDEGGG :P

Tenma : Udah janggaaannzz diladenninn sii Alpha maakkhh budegg...

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Beta : Gw NyUaa Jghaa maouu Off Daa mAccIhh Lemezz :P

Alpha : Tw Akhh, kgakk Kuping Lu KgAkk MHata Lu dua2 Nyuuaa KAMSEUPAY!

**2 Menit yang lalu. Suka**

"Em, Update status apa ya enaknya?"Masaki kelihatannya sedang berpikir. Dalam sekejap saja dia sudah dapat ide.

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Besok ke Sekolah bawa bekel BENTO ah! Dimasakin sama Reina-Nee ^^ yang besok mau bawa bekel ke Sekolah bagi bagi gw juga ya ^^ *ngikutin Amemiya tulisan nya insaf*

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan**

**Daftar teman di Obrolan**

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

**Alpha ChIee E. {Edan Lola Imoetzz Tulalit} Chie Budeg dot Com  
**

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

**Fubuki Shirou - Putih Abu Abu**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

**Lihat Teman Online Yang Lain (78)**

"Bagus dia OL!"Gumam Masaki kegirangan.

"Sambil nunggu status di like or di komen, liat liat status orang dulu ah!"Kata Masaki lagi lalu mulai baca baca status orang.

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

KEMAREN LU DIPUTUSIN NYALAHIN GW!

NGATAIN GW INILAH! ITULAH

SEDANGKAN KALO LU SAKIT GW GW JUGA YANG NGURUSIN LU

SEKARANG LU TABRAKAN MAU NYALAHIN GW JUGA?

SALAH SENDIRI BAN KEMPES DIPAKEK!

TABRAKAN, TAU RASA LU!

DULU2 GW PERCAYA SAMA LU, GW MAU JADI ADEK YANG BAEK BUAT LU BANG!

TAPI SEKARANG GW BENCI AMA LU! MATI AJA LU SANA! DASAR PETET BIADAB!

**6 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**Anda dan 45 Orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

HeH! JhGhaa Eaa OmonGaan Lu Kyou! BukannDDNyuAA Bener Khaaan, GW diputusin Graa2 Lu BilanGgxx Maa CweeKkk Gw KalO gw Itu GaKKhh BaEkk Bwaat d'ya! 'kan GuKKHH ada SlahNyuaa Kloo nyObhAA DULUEE! DASAR KRITING BIADAB! == :P

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Wew Bahasa nya Caps Lock semua ._. #insap lagi tulisannya#

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Kok kalian berantem sih? Adik kakak gak boleh gitu dong baikan aja ^^

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Yuichi : Biarin! Napa emang? Yang gw maksud dia tuh kagak baek buat lu Yu! Kagak usah sok manis kek, benci tw gw liatnya lagian lu kenal ama cewek lu itu lewat FB 'kan! Belum tentu dia baek buat lu Yuichi! Si Amemiya yang udah kenal sama cewek lu aja bilang ke gw kalo cewek lu itu anak ALAY! Inget ya gw cuman nasehatin lu doang! Benci gw ama lu Yu!

Amemiya : Amemiya, lu juga tw 'kan cewek nya si Yuichi, dan kata lu cewek nya si Yuichi itu anak ALAY! Lu dapet kenalan ama dia darimana coba..?

Shindou : Kagak bisa! Si Yuichi yang salah noh...

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Wiihh,, sekarang Makkhh Tsurugi Dachh beranIEE manggil YuIchII-Nii dengan SbuTann Yuichii... :D

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Kyousuke : DaRiee c'Hiiee Sata, Ktaaa Nyuaaa Sata twH cewekk emankk ALAY…

**Sata TheArakumoKosonkTujuh1234567**

Ho'oh BetuEell Twhh… Twh C'wek ManKk ALAY…

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

Gw Mlezz branTemm Mhaa Naxx KciLL, Dsar Kceb0Ngg Anyuutttzzz.. :P :P JAMBUL SIALAN!

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Lu sendiri aja punya jambul BEGOK! JAMBUL SINTING, JENONG SIALAN, PETET BIADAB! :P :P MINGGAT LU SONO!

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

YauDacchh Sicchh, gw JghAA Mouu PerGiee Huu :P =.= DASAR PETET BULUKAN!

**Fubuki Shirou - Putih Abu Abu**

Woy kalian semua bubar! Anak2 bukannya pada belajar malah pada FB-an! Senin UAS! Ini lgi berantem mulu.. bubar! Kalo kagak gw BLIZZARD ETERNAL nih! Atau gak gw bilangin ke Atsuya biar dia gentayangin lu pada!

**1 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**3 Pemberitahuan**

**3 Orang meyukai status anda**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay & 2 orang lainnya mengomentari status terbaru anda**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Besok ke Sekolah bawa bekel BENTO ah! Dimasakin sama Reina-Nee ^^ yang besok mau bawa bekel ke Sekolah bagi bagi gw juga ya ^^ *ngikutin Taiyou tulisan nya insaf*

**7 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**3 Orang menyukai ini**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Gw JhgAAA Mouu Bwaaa BeNt0 bZZOkKK, BgIEE2 Eaaa,,,

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Haha ^^ besok sayang nya gw dibawain Akane hehe ^^ tapi nanti dibagi deh ^_^

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Pengen kayak kalian #nangis#

**1 Menit yang lalu. Suka**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Seto : Haha, NtArr BgIEE2 JhGGaa Eaa...

Shindou : Ciyee, Adhaa 'Phaaan Nieee anTraa Kau & Akane ^^

Amemiya : Sabar jHaa,,

**15**** Detik yang lalu. Suka**

Hoho, SyanGgg Nyuaa, KiTAA kGaakk StUU Sekolah #Niee Anak NimbRuNGG muLU eaaa,,#

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Gw gak bisa bebas kayak kalian pengen mati aja .

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Midori : Kalian udah baikan ya? Midori Kariya? Syukur deh gw ikut seneng ^^

Kariya : E-em gak ada kok ^^ hehe...

Sata : Hehe, iya coba kalau satu Sekolah ^^ bisa bareng2 kita

Amemiya: Jangan :O sabar aja, kalau kita berusaha Tuhan pasti mau mewujudkan keinginan kita kok , GANBATTE AMEMIYA!

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Shindou lOee BiJakSAAnaa BngetZZ tww :D

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Tenma : Hehe, sebagai Kapten tentunya harus bijaksana dong ^^ dan tentunya 'GAK ALAY' #bercanda#

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Shindou : EntAhh lah ^^ biasa jhaa haha ^^ . Ciyee Shindou Akane... :D

Amemiya : Betul twh kata Shindou, berjuang :D

Sata : IyAA bROOww..

Tenma : LOL ... X'DD betul ;)

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay Mengubah status nya dari lajang menjadi berpacaran bersama - Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

**2 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**5 Orang menyukai ini**

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Wah! Betulan nih? Akhirnya Tenma pacaran juga, tuh 'kan kalian itu saling suka gak percaya sih! Selamat ya ^^

**Fubuki Shirou – Putih Abu Abu**

Hoo, UdacHH pacaran Khah? LOL selamat ^^

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Aoi! Luee MoUU aJhaa Maa Ran'XX KamSeUPay! :P

**Tenma Si Imut Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Shindou : BeNeRR lAChHH ^^ Makasihh ^^ Luu ama Akane kapaANN Nicchhh ? :/ lol

Fubuki-san : Arigatou gozaimasu w

Midori : LU AjHaa Kamseupay :P Gw Mou GanTiee Namaee FB aKHH, dibilanGxx Kamseupay Mulu !

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Omedetou desu : )

**Alpha ChIee E. {Edan Lola Iuuhh Tulalit} Chie Budeg dot Com **

Selamat MeneMpUhh HiduPp Bruee, KAL0 dAChh PuNyaaa MoMONgan KasieeHh Tw Gw eaaa...

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

BiarInn Ten Aoi ^^ ChIee AlpHaa emanXX BUDEG : )

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

Alpha KAMSEUPAY! Tenma & Aoi Omedetou desu w NtAR Gw NyuSUUll...;) #KapHaan Buu#

**Tenma Matsukaze ****ChiiEE **** Kamseupay**

Udah ganti weeKKK :P

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

ItOemUaHH s'maa jHaa Begookk!

**Tenma Matsukaze ****ChiiEE **** Kamseupay**

BiarEEn akHH, Zuukaa2 gw d0'nxx

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Bodo 'MatZZ aKhh..

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka**

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

Gw C'karaNgg KgaaKK perCaya LgHiee ama 'ChINtAA dUniAA MayAA' :P :P :P Kagak BneeRr BngeetZZ… NimBulinn PermUsuHan ajA…. :P :P :P

**13 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

12 Orang menyukai ini

**Tenma Matsukaze ****ChiiEE **** Kamseupay**

HaTiee HaTiee Jhaa Kak! JmAnzz SkaraNgg EmanXX gtuee…

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Ajib 'kan! Lu kualat dari gw. Rasain :P :P

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

Tenma : Eaa, BanYaaKkzz bangEttzzz,,, :O

Kyousuke : LOL, TerUZZ Aphaa masalah Lu?

**Tenma Matsukaze ****ChiiEE **** Kamseupay**

Eaa,, SaBaarr Jhaaa :D

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Yuichi : Kagak ada! Besok2 lu kagak usah jemput gw lagi =.= gw kagak butuh lu lagi! Ingetin noh!

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

Tenma : Eaa,, MakaZiihh Eaa …X'DD

Kyousuke : BoDo TeUing! EGP :P :P :P :P

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Tenma : Gw juga sering gitu dulu ._. sekarang engga untungnya #insaf lagi tulisannya#

Uke : Besok pulang ama gw aja nyok #nih anak ngarep banget, bilang aja lu mau malakin si UKE#

Yuichi-Nii : Sabar aja ya Kak ^^ pasti dibalik semua itu ada hikmahnya #Nasehatnya KAMSEUPAY#

**Minamisawa Benci Kata ALAY**

Kyousuke : Lu besok mau latihan Futsal kagak?

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Masaki : Kagak mau! Gua pulang ama si Tenma Kamseupay itu aja :P. Dan satu lagi please deh! Jangan panggil gw UKE ==

Minamisawa : Kagak! Udah Football, Futsal pula mati aja lu sono! =.=

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Gaya loe, tingkah loe, muka loe KamSeUPay!

Tak sudi berteman sama rakyat jelata, mendingan loe semua ke Laut aja!

**8 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**10 Orang menyukai ini**

**Minamisawa Benci Kata ALAY**

Syukur, akhirnya tulisan nya Midori insap ^^ selamat ya

**Shindou Music Lovers **

Wah rakyat jelata nya pasti gw ^^ hahahaha

**Tenma Matsukaze ChiiEE Kamseupay**

Kal0 Chiee Midori Nyanyi Nyuaa DepAnN gw MakHh pazzTiee Nunjuk2 Gw :P

**Midori Seto Benci Kamseupay**

Minamisawa : ItUu CoPpAss DaRiEE gOOGle, MkanNyuaa jDiEE gAKkXX aLAY

Shindou : RuMahhH Lu SeGeDe Hotel GtUUEE nGAKuU rAKyAT Jelata! Gmana CiEeHH Lu Shin, Kgak BeRsYuKUUrr Lu…

Tenma : Nah TuH dAcH BiSa NeBak Lu

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

LOL, itu lagunya Lollipop #untuk sementara waktu tulisannya insaf#

**1 Menit yang lalu. Suka**

"Hm, udah jam 22 nih, tidur aja lah! Besok biar bisa bangun pagi dan minta dimasakin Bento sama Reina-nee"Gumam Masaki lalu segera menutup FB nya, kemudian ia segera mematikan Laptopnya.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya Jam 05.23**

"Reina-nee!"Panggil Masaki pada sosok perempuan muda berambut biru langit itu.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang baru saja memangilnya.

"Ho, Masaki ada apa?"Tanya Reina kemudian.

"Bisakah Reina-nee buatkan aku Bento?"Masaki kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Ha? Buat apa? Kok mendadak banget gak biasanya kamu minta Nee masakin Bento apalagi buat bekel Sekolah"Bingung akan pertanyaan adik nya, Reina kemudian menjawab sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Nee, nanti aku bakalan bantuin Nee buat Service motornya Hiroto-nii deh"Rengek Masaki kemudian sambil berusaha membujuk Kakak perempuannya itu.

"Iya deh iya Kakak buatin! Mau berapa?"Tanya Reina kemudian.

"Berapa aja deh, yang penting nanti pas aku mau berangkat Sekoolah udah selesai"Jawab Masaki singkat.

"Iya iya, yaudah sekarang kamu mandi dulu sana!"Suruh Reina lalu kemudian ngedorong si Masaki jauh jauh dari dia. Why? Because he is 'BELUM TAKE A BATH' #kamus rangkas#.

Masaki kemudian segera menjauh dari Reina sambil nyegir nyegir gaje.

Reina cuman bisa geleng geleng menanggapi tingkah laku gaje adiknya.

"_Duh, ketularan gilanya siapa tuh anak, si Nagumo kali ya, pantesan muka jail nya mirip…"_Batin Reina masih sambil geleng geleng.

* * *

**At The School**

**Raimon Junior High 07.21**

"Ok syemuanya, hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan harian syemester terakhir, Ibu harap kalian syudah belajar dan mengerti materi yang syudah Ibu ajarkan pada kalian syemuanya, syiap?"Tanya Ahiru-sensei selaku guru PKN disana yang selalu ngomong pakai huruf 'Y' karena kesusahan kalau ngucapin huruf 'S'.

"Siap Bu!"Jawab satu kelas itu serempak.

Soal kemudian segera di bagikan.

20 menit kemudian.

Kelas masih hening sampai.

"Stt.. Shindou Shindou"Bisik Kirino pelan pada Shindou yang duduk agak jauh dari dia. Biasanya Shindou duduk deketan sama Kirino tapi karena ini ulangan akhirnya Ahiru-sensei nempatin urutan duduk sesuai absen. Alhasil sekarang Kirino rada kesusahan.

Yang di panggil segera menengok dan bertanya "Apa?" Dengan sangat pelan.

"No 8 apa?"Tanya Kirino sekali lagi.

Shindou cuman ngangkat bahu dan seolah olah ngomong " Lu napa apaan sih Bu? Kagak kedengeran tauk! Gue ketularan budeg nya si Alpha nih".

Kesal, akhirnya Kirino malah lambai lambai tangan keatas. Tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 3 sedangkan tangan kanan nya menunjukkan angka 5. Tapi Shindou masih bingung karena Kirino itu ngangkat tangannya kayak orang kesemutan.

Shindou yang akhirnya ngerti lalu segera menjawab cepat. "C" jawabnya singkat.

"Udah Kirino, lagi apa syih, jangan kerja syama coba! Ini syoal nya gampang kok"Kata Ahiru-sensei tiba tiba.

Kaget, Kirino akhirnya nyari nyari alesan yang masuk akal.

"Kesemutan Bu!"Ujar Kirino singkat masih sambil ngangkat ngangkat tangannya gaje. #ok bagi para pembaca khusus adegan ini silahkan lakukan ya ^^ dan ketahui lah se GAJE apakah tingkah Kirino, karena ini kerjaan temen Author waktu UAS# *Author Digiling*.

**TENG TENG TENG**

"Bel pertama syudah berbunyi! Yang syudah Syelesyai syilahkan tunggu diluar, kalau bel kedua sudah berbunyi syelesyai gak syelesyai kumpulkan"Suruh Ahiru-sensei. Sontak semua murid muris pun cuman bisa pasrah.

"_Huh, dari kemaren ulangan mulu! Males banget gua lama lama, dasar Sekolah KAMSEUPAY"_Itulah yang ada di benak Midori saat ini. Mencak mencak gaje sambil berusaha mau remas remas kertas ulangan yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

**Jam istirahat**

**Kantin Sekolah**

"Hm, sesuai janji gue mau bagi bagi Bento buatan Akane hehe"Kata Shindou pada semua yang ada disana –Kirino, Hikaru, Masaki, Tenma, Aoi, Kyousuke-.

"Eh btw Midori kemana?"Tanya Aoi tiba tiba. Semuanya yang ada disana minus Aoi hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu.

Tiba tiba yang sedang dibicarakan datang sambil masang muka kesal.

"Midori, kenapa lu?"Tanya Tenma kemudian.

"Iuuhh Kamseupay banget sih! Masa Bento gue disimpen di dalem tas ilang"Jelas Midori kemudian.

"Ho, siapa yang ngambil tuh?"Kirino nimbrung.

"Mana gue tau Pinky! Kalo gue tau gue kagak bakalan marah marah, ah dasar begok!"Kata Midori lagi sambil bilang kata 'BEGOK' tepat di telinga Kirino. Kirino malah ngacangin Midori.

Ok bek tu de topik #Kamus udah gak berbentuk#.

"Yaudah lah makan bareng gue aja, gue bawa Bento banyak kok"Tawar Masaki tiba tiba sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan nya.

"Gak gak gak! Denger ya Kariya Masaki, lu sama gue beda level, beda keturunan, dan yang jelas makanan lu itu pastinya Kamseupay iuuhh…"Kata Midori sambil ngibas ngibasin tangannya.

"Yaudah kalo gak mau, berarti hari ini lu gak makan.."Masaki kemudian menarik kembali kotak makanan nya dari hadapan Midori dan segera membuka nya.

"Hm, masakan nya Reina-nee memang enak nyesel lho.."Kata Masaki lagi sambil nunjuk Midori dengan dua jarinya, jari jempol dan jari telunjuk #kayak pose nya Fey#.

"Udahlah Midori terima nasib aja, makan lu ama Masaki"Tenma melototin Midori.

Midori balik melototin Tenma.

"Eh, KAMSEUPAY! Diem lu, lu aja kagak punya makanan bisanya minta doang"Balas Midori tak mau kalah.

"Heh Seto! Pilih makan atau _Kimi no himitsu_?"Kyosuke segera kasih _'DEATHGLARE'_ ke Midori, yang dikasih Tatapan maut sama anak berambut navy itu langsung diem.

"Hah, iya deh Masaki gue mau makan sama lu"Midori yang akhirnya gak bisa ngelawan Kyosuke cuman bisa pasrah.

Sementara Kyosusuke cuman pasang pose datar dan jawab. "Bagus" .

Dan tak ada yang tahu kalau saat itu juga seorang Kariya Masaki sedang memasang 'DEVIL LAUHG' nya.

_**Flashback**_

"Masaki duluan ya!"Ucap Shindou lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Saat itu semua murid murid sudah keluar karena ulangan PKN tadi. Cuman Masaki aja yang masih berada di Kelas.

"Gue pengen tau tuh cewek beneran bawa bekel atau kagak!"Penasaran, Masaki kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat duduk Midori dan langsung menggeladah tas nya. Dia pun menemukan sebuah kotak dan segera tersenyum misterius.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wah ternyata masakan nya Kakak lu enak juga ya, ini sama kayak rasa Bento punya gue loh!"Gumam Midori sambil memakan Bento itu bersama Masaki.

Masaki sedikit tertawa geli kemudian menjawab.

"Iya dong, Kakak gue! Diakan udah belajar masak dari kecil, emang elu apa rebus aer aja kagak bisa!"Ejek Masaki dengan kalimat yang penuh penekanan di setiap kata nya.

"Heh cowok Kamseupay! Diem lu, kayak bisa masak aja"Balas Midori sewot.

"Woy jangan berantemin masak mulu lu berdua! Makan aja dulu!"Suruh Hikaru tiba tiba.

"Lha terus? Apa hubungannya sama lu?"Tanya Midori kemudian pada cowok berambut ungu kecil itu.

"heh udah jangan ribut biasanya suka beneran terjadi lho!"Ucap Shindou tiba tiba.

"Terjadi apaan?"Tanya Masaki yang makin gak ngerti.

"Jangan saling ngejek! Nanti aja kalo ada yang nantangin kalian buat lomba masak pada ciut"Jelas Shindou kemudian.

"Lha kalo gak sanggup ya udah gak usah diterima selesai 'kan"Jawab Midori.

"Kalo maksa gimana?"Tanya Kirino.

"Ya udah hajar aja! Napa sih lu takut!"Kata Masaki kemudian.

"Ya bukannya gitu juga sih, tapikan-"

"Kalo lu takut ya bagus! Gua aja kagak berani!"Teriak Masaki yang membuat semuanya cengo tingkat akut.

"Udah udah ayo balik makan lagi!"Kata Kyousuke yang menenangkan semua teman teman 'GAJE' nya.

"What! Ke Balik Papan gila lu jauh lah Ke! (Ke = UKE)"Kata Tenma kemudian.

"Lu ketularan Alpha ya Ten! Gua bilang BALIK MAKAN! Bukan BALIK PAPAN dasar Guoobloooogggg!"Kyousuke yang udah habis kesabaran akhirnya neriakin Tenma pakek kata kata kasar. Tenma kemudian ngorekin kupingnya lalu manggut manggut.

Yang lain lalu meneruskan makan di pagi menjelang siang yang gaje itu.

* * *

**At Midori's House**

**16.30 PM**

"Hm, Bento tadi lumayan juga deh! Itung itung ganti Bento gue yang ilang. Ternyata si Masaki baik juga ya"Gumam Midori sambil duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Eh kok gue jadi ngomong gitu sih! Masa iya sih gue suka sama si cowok KAMSEUPAY itu, iuuhh tapi iya juga sih-"

"Tapi dia baik juga, gue mau ngucapin makasih deh"Midori lalu segera menyambar HP nya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu lalu mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

**DREET DREET**

HP Masaki tiba tiba berbunyi, ia pun segera mengambil HP nya itu dan segera membaca pesan singkat itu.

_From : SetoRed Hair_

_Hi Masaki, tHannKkss Yuaa, Lu tadiee dAchh mauu BgIEE2 MkANAn lu Ke Gw, MkaSiHhh Bngett. JuJur ItU tadIEE EnaXX bNGeTZZ koK, ZaaMaa kYaakk Bento PuNyUAA Gw .RasanYuaa KgAKk Kamseupay! SeKALI lGIeE Thankss YuAA…_

Masaki lalu segera meletakkan HP nya kembali dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

"_Jelaslah rasanya sama, orang itu Bento lu yang gue colong hahay.."_

"_Lu itu lucu banget sih Seto, kayaknya bener dah kalo lu suka sama gue, walau lu masih sering ngatain gue KAMSEUPAY sih, tapi dipikir pikir lu baik juga"_

"_Kalo beneran si Seto suka sama gue, berarti cinta di dunia ini tuh udah 'KAMSEUPAY' haha sampe sampe gue ditemuin sama cewek kayak dia aduh cinta gue KAMSEUPAY banget sih!"_

"_Tapi ada sih yang lebih KAMSEUPAY dari cintrong gue.."_

"_Seto jujur muka sama tulisan lu KAMSEUPAY banget iuuhhh!"_

"_Dasar cewek ALAY KAMSEUPAY! Rakyat jelata GYAHAHAHAHAHA.."_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Mori : Ok saia gak mau banyak curcol. Ini juga nyerempet waktu UAS. Semoga chapter ini tambah ALAY #plak# yang gak ngerti tulisan ALAY nya boleh Tanya lewat reviews. Akhir kata..**

**Review Please…**


	4. GaraGara Drama!

**KAMSEUPAY !**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To Level – 5**

**Rate : T ****(Karena selain mengandung kata-kata alay yg dapat merusak mata anda, fict ini juga dipenuhi dengan bahasa nista yang tidak tersusun dengan baik).**

**Genre : Humor, Romance (?)**

**Chapter ****4**** : ****Gara-Gara Drama!**

**Main Chara(s) : Midori, Masaki, Tsurugi, Tenma, Shindou, Kirino,****dkk.**

**WARNING : FIC INI BUKAN UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN!, INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN DAN KESENANGAN SAJA!.**

**A/N : MINNNAAAAAAA(?) OK SILAHKAN GAPLOK SAIA KARENA KAGAK PERNAH UPDATE FICT INI. SAIA TIBA-TIBA KEHILANGAN IDE SIH =_= BIKIN ALAY ITU SUSAH SIH, TTATT, SOALNYA, SAIA INI TIPE ORANG PERUSUH, BUKAN ORANG ALAY, JADI BEGINI DEH AKIBATNYA! ._. GAK USAH BANYAK CURCOL DEH, LANGSUNG AJA!**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#KAMSEUPAY!#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Raimon Junior High, 07.15**

"Whatt! Main drama? Gila lu, gak mau ah, Kamseupay iuuuhhh! Apa kek gitu yang lain!, ini Drama Kamseupay iuuhh enggak deh…," tolak Midori mentah mentah. Semua yang ada disana langsung cengo seketika.

"Ayolah Midori, ini demi ultah sekolah kita tau! Elu harus mau pokoknya!" paksa Aoi tiba tiba. Akhirnya mau gak mau Midori nurut.

"Kalo gitu sekarang apa nama Drama nya? Buruan! Kamseupay iuuuhh...," kata Midori lagi. Akane langsung liat teks-nya.

"Menurut buku Tatang Sukiyem, katanya kita harus meranin Drama yang Spikulakiller(?)." jelas Akane.

"Hah? Spikulakiller? Spektakuler kali Mbak," sahut Kyousuke yang langsung ngebenerin ucapan Akane.

Akane cuman ngangguk-ngangguk. Abis itu dia langsung bacain lagi.

"Kayak, Romeo dan Juliet…," lanjut Akane.

"Ih, spektakuler apaan tuh? Ada juga katro! Cerita lama, kamseupay iuuhh, enggak deh, gue gak mau kalo Drama-nya murahan kayak gitu, sorry gak level...," Midori nolak lagi. Kyousuke ngasih _deathglare_-nya ke Midori. Midori sih sebenernya ogah, cuman karena itu Kyousuke akhirnya dia cuman pasrah.

"Iya iya gue ikutan," kata Midori singkat. Akhirnya semua yang ada disana mikir, berharap ada Drama lain yang bisa diperanin.

"Gimana kalau Candrilion?" tanya Tenma pada semuanya, yang lain langsung ngangguk dan natap cowok Pegasus itu.

"Hah? Elu sering nonton Drama ya? Kok sampe tau?" tanya Aoi yang langsung nanya dengan antusias.

"Engga kok, gue cuman liat doang, enggak nonton tapi," jawab Tenma dengan polosnya.

"Heh begok! Elu liat tapi kagak nonton begimana sih?" Masaki ikutan sewot.

"Gak tau! TV gue nyalain gue mah ke kamar FB-an...," jelas Tenma sekali lagi. Semua yang ada disana sontak langsung ge-dubrak ria.

"Udah udah, nah sekarang kita cari dulu pemeran nya...," kata Shindou, yang lain langsung ngangguk kaya guk guk tanda ngerti.

"Gimana kalo pemeran utamanya Midori, pangerannya Kariya!" seru Kyousuke tiba-tiba. Tenma langsung ngedeketin Kyousuke terus bisik bisik.

"Tsurugi, mereka 'kan berantem mulu! Mana bisa barengan...," bisik Tenma pada Kyousuke. Kyousuke cuman cuek lalu langsung natap Masaki & Midori secara berbarengan.

Midori cuman ngangguk doang. Sementara Masaki mandangin cewek rambut gimbal itu dengan penuh kecurigaan.

'Tumben banget nih cewek mau deket deket gue, biasanya si Midori ngatain gue bau kambing lah, jarang mandi lah, asemeneh lah, tumben amat sekarang dia sengaja,' pikir Masaki dalam kecengoannya sendiri.

Akhirnya karena terlalu banyak curcol, Shindou selaku kapten disana langsung angkat kaki(?) #plak# maksudnya angkat bicara.

"Udah udah! Sekarang yang gue bingung adalah, EMANG KALIAN TAU CERITA CANDRILION ITU BEGIMANA?" tanya Shindou tiba tiba. Semua minus Shindou, yang ada disana langsung diem.

"Oh iya juga ya! Gue kagak tau tuh…," kata Tenma. Yang lain cuman saling pandang lalu langsung jawab dengan serempak.

"KITA JUGA KAGAK TAU TUH SHIN…," kata yang lain minus Tenma dan Shindou secara berbarengan. Shindou cuman bisa cuek bebek, dan buru-buru buka laptopnya (karena dia emang bawa laptop), dan buru-buru buka internet.

"Asik! Kapten Shindou mau _browsing_! Berarti, kita bisa tau gimana cerita Candrilion itu," Aoi udah jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Siapa bilang gue mau _browsing_!" kata Shindou tiba-tiba.

"Lha, terus, ngapain lu buka Laptop kalo gitu?" tanya Tenma kemudian.

"Orang gue mau _Facebook_-kan! Pusing gue mikirin masalah ini. Kalian cari aja ah solusinya! Abis, perasaan kalo ada apa-apa gue mulu yang disuruh mikir. Gantian dong kali-kali," Shindou sewot sendiri, karena emang bener, selama ini yang selalu diandelin kalo ada masalah di club (club drama ataupun club sepakbola), pasti selalu dia yang disuruh nyari solusinya.

"Kagak sohib lu Shin, kita kan kagak pinter kayak elu! Mana bisa nyari solusi buat masalah beginian," Tenma mulai ngeluarin pulpen es no duit-nya. Shindou sebenernya pengen nendang jauh-jauh tuh anak mirip sama yang ada di iklan mie sedap kari ayam sepesial (kamus jebol). Tapi ditahan, karena masalahnya kagak bakalan kelar-kelar kalo begini terus.

"Iya-iya! Gua bantuin dah lu pada, tapi, gimana kalo kita minta bantuan sama anak-anak PA.02 sama PA.03 (yang asli: PO. 02 dan PO. 03), plus anak-anak Cerono Seton (Chrono Stone)," tawar Shindou.

"Hah? Maksud lu, kita minta bantuan sama si ALPHA BUDEG yang gembel itu? Kamseupay iuhh," Midori udah jikjay duluan.

"YAUDAH SIH! KALO LU KAGAK SETUJU PERGI SANA! KAMSEUPAY EUUHH," Shindou malahan nyolot.

"Heh rakyat jelata! Apa-apaan lu hah?!" Midori mulai napsu pengen berantem.

"HEH, APAAN TUH MAKSUD LU NGATAIN YAYANG SHINDOU RAKYAT JELATA HAH! KAMSEUPIL, DASAR CEWEK JOROK, KAGAK PERNAH KERAMASAN! RAMBUT BAU, GIMBAL, ITEM, JELEK, CUIIHH," semprot Akane tiba-tiba. Shindou langsung mundur karena udah ngerti bahwa saat itu bakalan ada perang Raimon ke 109(?).

"_DOUBLE WHAT, TRIPLE WHAT_! APA-APAAN KATA LU? DIA TUH YANG MULAI DULUAN! DASAR RAMBUT JAMBUL, KEPANG TENGIK, GEMBELEHE, KAMSEUPAY IUHH. PAKE NGEBELAIN SI SHINDOU YANG RAMBUT BAWAHNYA KAYAK DOMBA GARUT LAGI! RAMBUT COKELAT, MATA UNGU, PENAMPILAN KAYAK ORANG MAU KE SAWAH, KAGAK ELIT BANGET LU!" Midori nge-bales Akane.

"HEH, MASIH MENDINGAN GUE! DARIPADA ELU! BANYAK KUTUNYA, KULIT KASAR, KAGAK PERNAH PAHE HENBODI(_Handbody_), RAMBUT DI CAT MERAH KAYAK SETAN! JENONG, KAGAK BISA MASAK, DAN KALO JALAN KUTUNYA TERBANG SEMUA! LAGIAN YAYANG SHINDOU ITU GANTENG, KEREN, KECE, IMUT, UNYU! DARIPADA ELO?! NGEDEKETIN MASAKI. UDAH BULUK, JAIL, TAMPANG NISTA, KAGAK MODAL, KERE, KUCEL, JARANG MANDI, RAMBUT UDAH KAYAK RUMPUT LIAR, PERNAH CIUMAN LAGI SAMA HIKARU! ! !" Akane bales nyolot sama Midori. Tapi, setelah itu, ada satu orang lagi yang IKUTAN GABUNG ke pertengkaran nista itu.

"WOI! SIAPA BILANG GUE UDAH PERNAH CIUMAN SAMA SI KUTU KUPRET MASAKI! DEKET-DEKET DIA AJA GUE OGAH! BADANNYA ITU LHO, BAU KAMBING. KAYAKNYA TUH ORANG EMANG KAGAK PERNAH MANDI DEH, DAN SATU LAGI! EIKEEE BUKAAAANN MAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !" yap saudara-saudara, ternyata orang yang bergabung(?) ke dalam pertengkaran nista itu adalah Hikaru. Dia kagak terima sama ucapan Akane, dan akhirnya dia nekad buat ikutan. Maklum, Hikaru 'kan terkenal cowok paling WAW dan paling 4L4Y di seantero SMP Raimon.

"Udah ah! Capek gue di sini terus! Dasar cewek," kata Tenma dan langsung pergi ninggalin ruangan itu. Dia langsung nelpon Alpha –karena disuruh Shindou- dan ninggalin Akane, Midori, juga Hikaru yang masih terlarut dalam pertengkaran(?).

Tenma langsung lari ke taman belakang Sekolah, dan buru-buru nelpon Alpha.

Inilah kira-kira percakapan antara Tenma dan Alpha di telepon.

Tenma: Halo Alpha! Ini gue Tenma. Elu masih inget 'kan?

Alpha: Hah?! Bu Elma? Bu, saya gak lagi mau kesitu! Kata Mama saya, kue-nya dianterin besok.

Tenma: GUA TENMA! BUKAN BU ELMA!

Alpha: Oh, Tenma? Kenapa Ten?

Tenma: Akhirnya nyambung juga. Elu bisa gak bantuin gue sama temen-temen?

Alpha: LU MAU NGUTANG SAMA GUE? ENAK AJA LU!

Tenma: BANTUIN WOI! BUKAN HUTANG!

Alpha: Sialan lu ngatain gue tukang jualan kutang!

Tenma: GUA MINTA LU BANTUIN GUA WOI! DASAR BUDEG!

Alpha: Enak aja lu ngatain gue budeg! Gue engga budeg tau! Emang bantuin apa?

Tenma: Gue sama temen-temen lagi butuh naskah cerita drama Candrilion nih! Katanya Shindou elu tuh pernah 'kan meranin drama itu? Nah gue mau minta naskahnya!

Alpha: Apa?! Lu mau minta gue nikahin si Beta?! Kagak mau ah! Pacaran aja belum.

Tenma: Somplak lu! NASKAH woi! Bukan NIKAH!

Alpha: UAPHAAA! LU NGATAIN GUE PACARNYA SI MINAH?

Tenma: BUDEG SIALAN! NASKAH! BUKAN SI MINAH!

Alpha: Bilang dong daritadi kalo mau minta naskah! Emang drama apa?

Tenma: Drama Candrilion.

Alpha: What! Elu mau mesen candil sama emak gue? Ini 'kan udah Lebaran, gimana sih!

Tenma: CANDRILION! BUKAN CANDIL.

Alpha: Elu mau ngajakin gue buat ketemu sama vokalis-nya Slank yang namanya Candil?

Tenma: DRAMA WOI! GOBLOOOKK BANGET SIH LU!

Alpha: Naskah drama? Kapan dianter-nya?

Tenma: Taun depan! Ya sekarang lah P'A!

Alpha: Oh taun depan. Yaudah kalo gitu gue mau ngerjain tugas dulu aja sama Gamma!

Tenma: SEKARANG GUUOOBLOOGGG! DASAR BEGOK!

Alpha: Bilang dong sekarang! P'A Lu!

Tenma: Ya, sekarang gimana?! Lu kesini buruan!

Alpha: Iya-iya!

Tenma langsung matiin teleponnya dan buru-buru nemuin Shindou dan yang lainnya.

"HEH, APA-APAAN TUH! FITNAH MULU LU! GUA SAMA TSURUGI ITU CUMAN BEST FRIEND BEGOK! ELU TUH, KEGATELAN BANGET SAMA SHINDOU!"

"IDIH! CEWEK MATRE! ELU TUH YA, PILIH-PILIH MULU KALO SOAL COWOK! UDAH, ELU MAH NIKAH AJA SAMA MASAKI ATAU TSURUGI! KALO LU NIKAH AMA TSURUGI 'KAN ANAK KALIAN NANTI KULITNYA BISA PUTIH! LHA? KALO LU NIKAH SAMA MASAKI! NTAR YANG ADA ANAK LU KAYAK ABIS KE NERAKA SEBELUM LAHIR LAGI!"

"STOP DONG! KALIAN TUH KOK KAGAK BERHENTI-BERHENTI SIH! SAKIT NIH GUE! AKANE, LEPASIN TANGAN GUE! MIDORI, BERHENTI JAMBAK RAMBUT GUE!"

Tenma cuman cengo sesaat pas-pasan dia ngelewatin ruang drama. Ternyata, si Midori, Akane, sama Hikaru masih berantem juga daritadi.

"DASAR CEWEK!"

Sementara itu…

"Aduh, si Tenma ngasih alamat kagak bener banget nih! Jangan-jangan ini alamat palsu kayak di lagunya Ayu Sinting lagi," Alpha yang udah kebingungan akhirnya berusaha buat nyari bantuan. Gak berapa lama kemudian, dia nemuin plang(?) besar bertulisan 'SMP RAIMON 6 KM '. Alpha yang udah mulai ngerti langsung nunjuk plang(?) itu –tepatnya tanda panahnya- dan pas dia tunjuk, tanda panahnya ngarah ke…

"LHO, KOK WARTEG SIH! MANA SMP RAIMON-NYA?!" Alpha sewot sendiri.

"Dek lagi nyari apaan?" tanya salah seorang tukang bakso yang ada disitu.

"Mas, SMP Raimon dimana? Kok di plang-nya ada tanda panah, eh tanda panahnya ngarah ke WARTEG," jelas Alpha.

"Adek, SMP Raimon-nya itu 3 KM lagi! Bukan yang ada di sebelah plang-nya!" jelas tuh tukang bakso. Namun, karena si Alpha budeg, dia sih kagak denger.

"Oh, SMP Raimon-nya ada di dalem WARTEG-nya ya!" Alpha langsung nunjuk-nunjuk WARTEG itu.

"Iya adek, coba adek jalan kesana deh!" dan ternyata saudara-saudara, tuh tukang bakso juga BUDEG. Makannya percakapan mereka jadi saling kagak nyambung.

"Yaudah deh, makasih ya Mas!" Alpha buru-buru lari ke dalem WARTEG itu. Gak berapa lama kemudian, mulai terdengar suara teriakan dari Ibu-Ibu tukang WARTEG karena ngira si Alpha itu maling.

PLAK! NGEDUBRAK! TUUT GUJES GUJES! TERORET! AQUA~ AIR KENCING GAMMA! DOENG! GAK GAK GAK KUAT! AKU GAK KUAT SAMA ORANG SARAP! JANGAN MAKAN SAMBEL SAMBEL BANYAK NANTI KAU SEMBELIT! DUAARRRR! ! ! ! !

**SMP Raimon:**

"Ini si budeg kemana lagi! Gue suruh cepetan juga, apa dia nyasar ya!" Tenma masih celingak-celinguk nungguin Alpha. Namun walau gitu, tuh remaja kumisan kagak dateng-dateng.

Karena kagak mau tau urusannya, akhirnya Tenma malah asemeneh sama Alpha.

'Bodo ah, palingan tuh orang kelindes kereta di jalan. Derita jadi orang budeg sih!' batin Tenma dengan gajenya.

**Jam 15.00**

"Gue pulang duluan ya! Bye," Shindou langsung buru-buru ngacir ke limunsi kesayangannya.

"Gue juga pulang dulu deh!" Tsurugi langsung narik Tenma dan buru-buru ngacir darisana.

"Eh, gimana tuh anak-anak masih pada berantem aja?" tanya Aoi ke Masaki.

"Kagak tau ah! Udah biarin aja, gue pengen cepet-cepet OL nih!" dan Masaki-pun langsung pergi ninggalin Aoi yang masih 'nonton' perkelahian gaje antara Akane, Hikaru, dan Midori.

"Bodo ah, berantem aja sana sampe kalian kumisan! Gua pulang mendingan," Aoi langsung ikutan minggat bareng yang lainnya. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih sibuk berantem.

"JRIT! SIALAN LU CEWEK KREMPENG!"

"APA! DASAR CEWEK GENDUT!"

"BERHEEEENTIIIII! ! ! !"

**Skip Time.**

Setelah mereka berantem gaje, akhirnya pas-pasan udah setengah enam sore mereka mutusin buat pulang. Tapi, mereka juga udah rencana mau ngelanjutin acara berantemnya besok di Sekolah.

_**At Masaki's house.**_

"Yee, yee! OL!" Masaki langsung buka kompi dan buru-buru OL. Yap, inilah kebiasaan siswa TELADAN saudara-saudara, bukannya pulang sekolah itu ngerjain PR atau belajar, ini malahan OL sampe malem dan langsung molor. Buku dilupain deh.

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

**88 Pemberitahuan**

**1 pesan**

**From: Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Heh, cucunguk! KnaPhaa LOe niNGgaLieeenn Gw ?

**1 jam yang lalu**

"Jiah, dasar nih cewek! Bales ah," Masaki langsung buru-buru bales pesan dari Midori itu.

**To: Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Truuzzz? W hrUeess BlanGG WAW Geeth00ee? :p lgHia.n SyapHaa suruChh BrnTeemmm!

**Baru saja**

**~xBerandax~**

**Gamma Cyy Cowook 'Iannx Clalu KsepieeAnzz**

Gw ngakak ngeliat tetangga w dimarahin ajibzz!

"TONG BALIK SIA AN***G! BUNUH AINX KU SIA! DOKARA SIA KA KOLOT! ULIN TEU BALIK-BALIK! CAN KUKUMBAH CAN NAON SIA! COKOT PESO! BUNUH AINX AYEUNA KENEH KU SIA! KAMANA PESO! GEUNING EWEUH PESONYA! GUOOBLOOOK!

(Mori: Ini transelet(?)-nya : Jangan pulang lu an***g! Bunuh gue sekarang juga sama lu! Durhaka lu ke orangtua! Main gak pulang-pulang! Belum cuci piring belum apa lu! Ambil piso! Bunuh gue sekarang juga sama lu! Kemana pisonya! Kok gak ada sih! Guooblook! *silahkan cerna sendiri*)

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**5 orang menyukai ini. 4 komentar.**

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

Ayanxxx Gamma, KnaaaPhaaa?

**Gamma Cyy Cowook 'Iannx Clalu KsepieeAnzz**

Guukkhh pha-pha k0khh cyaaanKxx :)

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Hemzzz, ciyEee CiYeee..,,, NumpHaaNxx l3wAttzz Jhaaa, Eaaa~

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? :/ :/ :v (? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?)

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

chIee Alpha kom3n gugKKh jLAAsszz BngEEttZz SiicHHH? ?

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Dyaa maKKhH MaNuuAa deNgerrzzzz -_-"

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Sialan! :/

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Tuwwhh khaaaann, ORgxx-Nyuaaa MaaraaxxHhh? :O

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

W Illf33l nGEliAtt EmotNyuaa Cyy Alpha ==''

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Emot Ygg MaNAa Bet? :/

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

Yuangg NIee,,, ':/ ' Phaan Twh MakSUUddNyuAA CHieee?

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Ngom0nGiin PhaaN? .w.

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

BudeQQ DasARzzz QAQ

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

aqUUEE GuGGhh Budeg Betaaaaa! T-T

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

BuDEGG Luuu :P :P :P :P

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

JujuErrzz, Gw biNGuuNgxx MOuu KomEnnn ApHUaaa =/=

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Gamma, Gugghh KomennnN LGHIeeee? .w.

**Gamma Cyy Cowook 'Iannx Clalu KsepieeAnzz**

Phaaa Feeyy? OAO

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Guukxxx .w.

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

Ekkhxx DhAA Ayanxx Gamma LgHiee :)

**Gamma Cyy Cowook 'Iannx Clalu KsepieeAnzz**

Eaa, Cyannxxx

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Twh Kaandd, BingUUngg MOuu KomenNZZ Phaaa :P

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Gw GuggHk Tw KliaaaNzzz GhiEe ngOmongIn PhaaaNNddd ._. Viee, KyaKNyUaa w DisiNII cUmaaannDD GanGGU :'( So, W PerGii!

**1 menit yang lalu. Suka.**

"Ok, bikin status dulu deh," Masaki langsung bikin status.

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Bingung gue, kok anak cewek hobinya berantem ea? :/ *tulisan insap lagi*

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

JaNJiiMueeE BaGaiiKaaannDDd MinyUAaakk Tel00nn =A=

**5 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**12 orang menyukai ini. 2 komentar.**

**Fidio Bianchi Aldena**

Kamu Tenma anak didiknya Endou bukan?

**Tenma Si Imutzz Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Eaa, w Tenma yg ItHuuee, Napa Manggxx?

**3 menit yang lalu. Suka.**

"Kok si Tenma manggilnya gak sopan banget sih. Kalo gak salah, ini FB-nya Fidio-_san_ yang dari Italia itu 'kan. Buka Profilnya ah~" Masaki langsung ngebuka FB-nya Fidio.

Disitu tampak ada fotonya Fidio yang lagi senyum, tapi pas-pasan dia masih SMP.

**Fidio Bianchi Aldena** _(Chef Paling Hebat Dan Tampan Di Italia)_

**Mark Kruger Unicorn-Fidio Bianchi Aldena**

Pha kabar? :)

**4 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**5 komentar.**

**Fidio Bianchi Aldena**

Baik. Kamu sendiri apa kabar Mark?

**Mark Kruger Unicorn**

Aqu baik-baik aja kok :) Fidio udah nikah? ._.

**Fidio Bianchi Aldena**

Aku belum pacaran sampe sekarang =w="

**Mark Kruger Unicorn**

Aqu mau dijodohin TTATT

**Fidio Bianchi Aldena**

Sabar aja Mark :) aku selalu dukung kamu kok :D

**2 jam yang lalu. Suka.**

"Pantesan aja si Tenma gak sopan sama Fidio-_san_. Dia pasang PP waktu dia masih SMP sih," gumam Masaki. Setelah itu, karena dia iseng, akhirnya dia ngebuka FB-nya Mark.

**Mark Kruger Unicorn **_(Tak'Ada Ruang Untukx Cyinta)_

Foto profil: Pokoknya Mark yang lagi senyum dan ada seorang guru disampingnya *ceritanya pas dia lulus sarjana*.

**Mark Kruger Unicorn ditandai di Foto Dylan Keith Anu Saehate Tea- bersama dengan Kazuya Cyanx Aki And Tenma C'lamanya, Edgar Valtinas SnSd Lovers, Teres Tolue ChiEe Captain Argentina, Fidio Bianchi Aldena, dan Endou Mamoru-Kantoku Nyasar. 8 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan. 88 komentar.**

Keisengan Masaki berlanjut, dia-pun langsung buka Fb-nya Dylan.

**Dylan Keith Anu Saehate Tea** _(Bule Amerika Asli Bandung)_

Foto Profil: Dylan yang lagi ngegendong anak tetangganya di bawah pohon mangga (pemandangan kota Bandung).

**Dylan Keith Anu Saehate Tea**

Di Bandung ujan mulu eaa :/ tpi kalo sekali.a panas, pasti panas banget -_- eleh-eleh, cuaca di kota Bandung cepet berubah euy~!

**6 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**4 komentar.**

**Edgar Valtinas SnSd Lovers**

I tidak ngerti u ngomong apa Dylan =="

**Dylan Keith Anu Saehate Tea**

Itu,,, :P

**Edgar Valtinas SnSd Lovers**

Gak tau -_- I tidak mengerti~

**Endou Mamoru-Kantoku Nyasar**

Jiah, org Inggris ikutan komen, u kagak bakalan ngerti, Gar,,, *For: Edgar*

**3 jam yang lalu. Suka.**

"Oh iya, liat Fb-nya si Alpha ah! Iseng," Masaki yang isengnya belum ilang langsung ngebukain FB temen-temannya. Dan, yang kali ini dia buka adalah Fb punya Alpha.

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com **_(Rhafa samuel Chris-Alpha)_

Foto profil: Alpha yang lagi pake baju seragam sekolahnya (entah nama sekolahnya apa yang jelas dia gak lagi pakai baju PO. 02).

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl-****Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com **

Ekh, Kmuee yang temennya Kirino bukan? :)

**1 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com **

Eaa, npHa Emanxx?

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl**

aquE TemNNyaaa Kirino ;) Slaam Knaaalll~~~

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

y…?

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl**

dIngIn BngEtZz Sicchh? :/

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Nii emanxx SiFaat asli w,,, :/

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl**

Oh -,-

**45 menit yang lalu. Suka.**

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

**Menambahkan foto baru di album "My School…xD"**

**9 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. **

Iseng .w. mAsAa Ktaaa Temen TeMen w IthUU GaanTeeng? ? ?

**34 orang menyukai ini. 5 komentar.**

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl**

Oh, Nieee FToo asLii MoEe Eaa =w= lumaYaan lAcch,,,

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz **

caKeep, v BuDEEggg –w-

**NAnoBanaa SweEtz KInakoo Yang SoeKaa Cheese**

Alpha! Kloww ft0 twH ChEnyuum Donxx! Cheese…xD

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Jeanne: eAa niH Aquu Maaf jLeek :3

Beta: seRah u deH :P

Nanobana: Dsarzz cWeek!

**Beta C'wekk Cantik IjOee LoEmUutzz**

naPhaa cHieeh lu? CemBuru Mha w Yang bRuee JadiAnDD mHaa Gamma? :/

**7 jam yang lalu. Suka.**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'-****Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

agama Lu pHaan ChiEE?

**Baru saja. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**2 pemberitahuan**

**Shindou Music Lovers dan 11 orang lainnya menyukai status anda.**

**6 orang mengomentari status anda.**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Bingung gue, kok anak cewek hobinya berantem ea? :/ *tulisan insap lagi*

**17 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**12 orang menyukai ini. 6 komentar.**

**ShUu C'WoKxx TanGgUuhh**

ItuulAAh Cweexx -_- w IllfEEl kl0 liAtzz cWex berAnTeeM :3

**Amemiya Si Kapten SEDENG**

Gue pernah nampar cewek udah 2 kali gara-gara mereka berantem di RS ._. *curhat* (tulisannya lagi insaf).

**Tsurugi Kyous-UKE YaNxx Punya BAKA ANIKI**

Kalo gw punya cwek yg selalu bikin masalah, udah gw tendang twh! :p

**Aoi CintHaa Matii Maa Es Krimm**

Midori amA Akan3 eAA?,,,, mErEEKAaa twh mAluU-mAluUiN jHAa :/

**ShinSuKe YuAnnKkZZ 'gHHiEE GALAU**

GALAU gW TTATT *nyasar*

**Shindou Music Lovers**

Cewek emang gitu rata-rata. Padahal tadi gue juga sih yang salah :( buat Akane dan Midori, maafin gue ya :)

**3 menit yang lalu. Suka.**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Shuu: Eaa BeTUUll Tuhh Brow!

Amemiya: What! kHaPuAnn Twh?

Uke: Eaa ZaaMaa Gww ugHAA

Shinsuke: RanXX JleKK DilaRAngg K0m3n In CtatUzz gUe =w= #berCanDHaa#

Shindou: Iya sih Shin, itulah capeknya jadi orang terkenal! *khusus buat Shindou tulisannya gak alay*

**1 menit yang lalu. Suka.**

**~Beranda~**

**Dylan Keith Anu Saehate Tea**

Mumpung ghiE liburan di Bandung nie,, bantuin bpaK bwat jualan es cendol~ ^_^ Cemuut Dylan!

**4 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Mark Kruger Unicorn & Fidio Bianchi Aldena menyukai ini.**

**Edgar Valtinas SnSd Lovers**

What is the meaning of 'ES CENDOL'? ==''

**Fidio Bianchi Aldena**

Semangat y… :)

**Mark Kruger Unicorn**

Cemuut~ Dylan! :D

**55 detik yang lalu. Suka.**

**Gamma Cyy Cowook 'Iannx Clalu KsepieeAnzz**

Biarlah orgx BerKaaTaa ApHaa…

Oh .. Oh .. manuCHia TIAda yg CempurNa

Oh .. Oh .. q'Ue tRi'Ma Qauu 'PhA AdAaNyaa~

Oh .. Oh … YuanXX penTiIng QuE BahaGiaa,,

Oh .. Oh .. Oh .. Oh

#NP: Armada-CInTaa ITHuEE BuTA

**6 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Minamisawa Benci Kata ALAY**

So I love you, my darling.  
And stay forever.  
It's dazzling like a star,  
I'm falling for you. ^_^

#NP: Ryo Akizuki-Dazzling Word

**10 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

ciYEE MAaa C'yAPHaaa Nieee?

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

BanYUaakx Iaannxx bIkin CTatus Pake lGhUe eaA =A=

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

**1 Pemberitahuan.**

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com**** mengomentari kiriman anda di dindingnya sendiri.**

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'-****Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

agama Lu pHaan ChiEE?

**16 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

gw GuukHH Yaoi-an MHa Chiee Gamma ._.

**1 menit yang lalu. Suka. **

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

AGAMA OI! BUKAN GAMMA! GMANA SICHH LUU? :/

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

ocHh,, AGAMA w? Kristen,, nPhaa Manxx?

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

Nmaa AsLiee.u iThUU 'Rhafa Samuel Chris Alpha' Eaaa…?

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA dot Com  
**

GW GUGKH CHuKA MhAA cHiEE Fey! /O\~~/O\

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

dIcHH, BuDEeg.a KamBUuh :P

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

W gUghkx Budeggg! =='' emAnXx 'pHaan Chiieee?

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

NAMA ASLI LU TUH 'RHAFA SAMUEL CHRIS ALPHA' bukannnnn?

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

oChh, ItHuuee, Eaaa :/ NpHaaa? anEhx.a?

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

GugH K0k :/

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

OwCh \O/~ \O/

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

**~Beranda Again~**

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Nangis W! BRuee KLi InHii w BTUlan nanGIs C'TELah bertaUn" GUgHk nanGIis TTTT_TTTT

**3 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Tenma Si Imut Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Hee, u BiSaa NanGIIs UgHaa Alpha ._.?

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl**

KmUee NapHHaaa NanGiis Rhafa? ._.

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Alpha KnaPhaa NanGIiss? ._. j nGaan" Gara" Beta JDiAn MHaa Gamma,,, Eaa?

**Midori Seto Benci KamSeUPay**

Jeeeh, CWOok MacHoo Bzzzaaa eaaa :/

**Manto CYannx Fey Clalu**

Kak RafHa NangIiss u.u

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

Alpha KnAPhaa? ._.

**Alpha ChIee ELIT {Edan Lola I****moetzz**** Tulalit} AKA Budeg dot Com  
**

Matsukaze: MakACiih Dach blAngg muKKa w ManiZZ ._.

Jeanne: DiMaNaa dHaa Rafael Semen? ?:O (Mori: Semen: SMASH)

Fey: GW gUgkk cHuKa Mha CHieee Gamma /O\~~~/O\

Midori: w COWOk! W BkaNdd CWExx :p

Manto: KMHuee CAkIitt Phaa? cepeT SmBuh Eaa Dhe" Manto u.u

Yuuichi: bLii obAt biSuul? o.O

**Fey YuAnxx GhiEE Demam 'Sugar Sugar Rune'**

Alphaaaa! MANTO PUNYAAA GWWWW! ==+

**Yuichi-san YuaNkkzz PunyUaa BAKA OTOUTO**

DSaRR BuDegggg =="

**Jeanne The Glasses Girl**

-.- whatever –w-

**Tenma Si Imut Yang Rada Kamseupay**

Au ACHhh!

**Kariya Masaki The 'JAIL KING'**

NgERuuSUhh Eaaa? .w. iKuThAAn d0nXX :p

**Baru saja. Suka.**

"Aduh, kok si Midori engga OL via kompi sih! Kenapa coba tuh anak lewat Hp OL-nya! Gak seru deh," Masaki langsung nutup FB-nya dan molor, TANPA MATIIN LAPTOPNYA.

"Hm, yang meranin Candrilion-nya gue aja deh sama Midori! BANG HAJI RHOMA IRAMA, AI EM KAMING!" Masaki langsung ngigo sambil ngeces 3 ember(?).

Keesokan harinya, dia langsung disabetin pake sapu sama Reina, karena dia berani-beraninya engga matiin laptop pas lagi tidur.

"HEH ADEK KURANG AJAR! JANGAN PULANG LU SIALAN! BERANI BANGET LU NYALAIN BARANG ELEKTRONIK SEMALEMAN NON-STOP! GIMANA KALO TUH LAPTOP RUSAK HAH! ITU TUH IMPOR DARI BELANDA TAU GAK! ELU MAIN SEENAK BISUL AJA MAKENYA! DASAR ADEK TIRI KAGAK TAU DIUNTUNG! SIALAN, KAMPRET, LU JUGA JARANG MANDI! BAU KAMBING! KARI AYAM, DASAR ATUUULAAAAAAHHH!" Reina langsung mencak-mencak gaje. Sementara Masaki cuman berusaha lari dan kabur dari rumah.

Duh, kayaknya semakin ribet aja tuh hidupnya Masaki.

"Kayaknya ini gara-gara drama deh, atau gara-gara gue ngomongin obat bisul semalem sama Hikaru dalem mimpi?! Hadeh ribet nih,"

Masaki bergumam singkat sambil terus lari dari sabetan maut Reina.

Gimana tuh jadinya drama nista abal-abal pilihan anak-anak SMP Raimon? Apakah mereka bakalan jadi meranin tuh drama? Terus, gimana jadinya sama kisah cinta Masaki yang BERSEMI DI PUTIH BIRU-BIRU (?) dan, gimana nasibnya Alpha yang lagi mewek karena penyebab yang gak jelas? Terus, gimana jadinya Dylan yang lagi bantuin Bapaknya jualan cendol? Terus-(Author langsung ditampol).

Wait in the next chapter… :3

See you~~

* * *

Lagu ending(?) (just tambahan)

Plesetan lagu Houkago Chemistry

By: Kariya Masaki and Kageyama Hikaru

~Nasib Sial~

Hikaru: Kemarin sore, gue disuruh nyetrika baju

Padahal gue, pengen nonton Putih Abu-Abu

Masaki: Kemarin pagi, gue disabetin pake sapu

Sama Kak Reina

Sampe babak belur, mirip onta keracunan…

Hikaru: Kok nasibku sial banget

Gak jadi nonton PAA

Masaki: Di sekolah-pun gue dimarahin KATROKU~

Reff: Inilah nasib kalo

Jadi ABG kumisan!

Di…suruh apa aja…deh

Sama siapapun!

Itu sih gak terlalu parah

Nginget kejadian dahulu

Disuruh jadi banci kaleng sama … KATROKU~

Joget sam…pe jamban sebelah~~~

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Mori: Ok Minna, saia udah bener-bener telat nih update :v oh iya, silahkan abaikan nama aslinya Alpha yang ngaco itu, itu cuman nama karangan saia yang amat teramat tidak jelas sejarahnya(?). Oh iya, di chp ini saia udah munculin Gamma/siapa yang mau coba/ pokoknya ayang Gamma tetep keren deh! Tapi suaranya kerenan yayang Alpha (langsung digaplok). Ok, saia gak mau banyak curcol. See you the next chapter~ :3**


End file.
